


Tsukimi

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Shota, Yaoi, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuro ha estado esperando la mayoría de edad de su novio, Tsukishima Kei, para poder llevar a algo más su relación, pero cuando están mirando la luna durante el Tsukimi algo trastoca sus planes.Ahora Kuroo tendrá que volver a apoyarse en su auto-control para no tocar al aún menor de edad Kei y luchar contra las provocaciones de ese pequeño diablillo.Temática BoysLove, si no es de tu agrado, no lo leas, aunque podría gustarte.Los personajes al igual que los medios audiovisuales no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.





	1. Tsukiyomi no Kami

Yamaguchi suspiró, las noches en Tokio eran demasiado cálidas, aún durante los meses de Septiembre y no ayudaba que esa feria estuviera atiborrada de gente disfrutando de los días festivos. Con motivo de celebrar el Tsukimi, la ocasión para mirar a la luna en todo su esplendor mientras bendice las cosechas otoñales como el jengibre, Tokio tenía diversas actividades, como aquella de Shoga Matsui en el Santuario Shiba Daijingu que ya estaba a punto de terminar.

Para él, Septiembre siempre había sido un mes especial, y no sólo por la celebración del Tsukimi o por el cambio de estaciones, sino que también porque su mejor amigo amigo, y el amor de su vida, estaba de cumpleaños. Desde que su amistad había comenzado siempre habían estado juntos para estas fechas, pero desde que el rubio se había mudado a Tokio, esta era la primera vez.

Volvió a suspirar y miró a la pareja que iba discutiendo delante de él, por su actitud cualquiera pensaría que era un simple par de amigos que pasaban el rato molestándose el uno al otro, pero él conocía la clase de relación que se escondía detrás de aquellas bromas y palabras sarcásticas. 

Su mejor amigo, y cómo dijimos el amor de su vida, Tsukishima Kei estaba saliendo con aquel chico de ciudad, Kuroo Tetsuro, incluso estaban viviendo juntos en Tokio desde que el menor se había graduado de la preparatoria en Miyagi. Se habían conocido durante el último año del pelinegro como capitán del equipo de voleyball Nekoma, lo que vendría a ser el primer año del rubio en su equipo Karasuno. 

Durante los campamentos de entrenamiento que se llevaban a cabo para que varios equipos intercambiaran experiencias deportivas, ellos habían intercambiado algo más que consejos. A pesar de que ambos jugaban en la misma posición, como bloqueadores centrales, hubo una química que apareció casi al instante en que los oscuros ojos se fijaron en la mirada dorada.

El constante entrenamiento en el gimnasio número 3 hizo que se acercaran más, hasta el punto de intercambiar números telefónicos. Yamaguchi en esa época no se dio cuenta, pero debió haber notado los cambios sutiles en su amigo, el que hiciera diferentes tipos de expresiones cada vez que recibía un mensaje, el hecho mismo de que los contestara casi de inmediato, luego las excusas para viajar a Tokio ciertos días, las sonrisas espontáneas que tenía... una serie de señales que no vio y que eran obvias.

La verdad es que él nunca pensó en que lo perdería. No porque no fuera guapo o porque no le gustara a las demás personas, al contrario, a Tsukishima siempre se le habían confesado chicas de su clase, de cursos inferiores o superiores y él siempre las rechazaba. Era parte de su personalidad el ser cerrado, pero al parecer alguien había podido provocarle cosas.

En ese aspecto estaba feliz por su amigo, si Tsuki era feliz, él también lo sería aunque no estuviera a su lado, además Kuroo no era una mala persona, algo estúpida tal vez según las palabras de su propio novio, y con una personalidad excéntrica, completamente diferente a la de Kei. Quizás por eso se complementaban tan bien.

Suspiró por enésima vez esa noche y siguió caminando mientras miraba alrededor de la feria, había toda clase de juegos típicos y de comida tradicional, pero su estómago se encontraba cerrado y dudaba que alguno de esos juegos fueran capaz de distraerle aquella noche.

Como Tsukishima no conocía de sus sentimientos, seguían siendo tan amigos como antes, la noche anterior habían ido a beber a un bar cercano de donde Kei vivía, y ya con un poco de alcohol en la sangre, el rubio le había confesado que seguía siendo virgen o casto, como se le llamara a un hombre había dicho mientras movía la mano quitándole importancia. 

El porque aún de su castidad a pesar de ya llevar casi 3 años viviendo con su novio y estar hace 5 en una relación era porque Kuroo no se permitía a sí mismo profanarlo siendo menor de edad. A pesar de que ambos se conocieron siendo menores, cuando comenzó su relación el pelinegro ya se encontraba en la universidad, y se había dicho a sí mismo a que esperaría a que Tsukishima fuera mayor de edad para hacerlo.

-¡Ni siquiera a que terminara la preparatoria! ¡a que fuera legal a nivel mundial!

Se había quejado Kei aquella noche con el pecoso. Yamaguchi estaba seguro que esos 5 años habían sido una tortura para ambos y una prueba de auto-control por parte de Kuroo que ni el mismísimo Dalai Lama hubiera podido soportar. 

-Pero sabes...? Pasado mañana seré mayor de edad, cumpliré 21 y obligaré a Kuroo-san a que me lo haga.

Si, ayer Kei había bebido mucho alcohol, tanto que le había revelado sus super planes para conquistar a Tetsuro. Tadashi estaba seguro que no sería necesario que planificara nada, él mismo podía sentir la tensión sexual entre ambos, sabía que el pelinegro también estaba esperando a que aquél día terminara pronto para tomar a su pequeño cuervito y llevárselo al departamento que compartían y hacerlo suyo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera caminar.

¿Por qué estaba él ahí? Aaah, claro, Kei se lo había pedido, además varios de sus ex compañeros de secundaria estaban ahí en Tokio, él se quedaría con Kageyama durante unos días, no podía quedarse con el rubio y menos en época de apareamiento. Había escuchado que los gatos eran salvajes.

-Oe, Yamaguchi... Yamaguchi! -escuchar que alguien decía su nombre hizo que levantara rápidamente su vista y prestara atención a los chicos que se habían detenido a pasos de él.

-Pecas-kun -pronunció el pelinegro- estás bien? 

Sólo cuando escuchó la pregunta acompañada con un tono de preocupación se dio cuenta que una lágrima se deslizaba tímidamente por el borde de su ojo, algo avergonzado se la limpio y habló, rezando para que la voz saliera en tono normal.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, es todo -sonrió y trató de parecer feliz.

-Yamaguchi, ya son más de las 11 de la noche, deberíamos buscar un buen lugar para el Tsukimi -le dijo Tsuki con la misma expresión de siempre, pero se notaba en su tono de voz que estaba emocionado.

-Oh... es tan tarde? Creo que por esa razón tengo tanto sueño -se llevó una mano hacia su cabello en casi un gesto de disculpa- creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera hacia la casa -sí, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Pecas-kun, estás seguro?

Claro que estaba seguro, a pesar de que ellos siempre habían sido amables con él y le habían tenido en cuenta durante todas las veces que se habían encontrado, aquel día había sido diferente, se notaba que no pensaban en nada más que en lo que pasaría una vez que Kei fuera mayor de edad. No quería seguir estorbando.

-Sí, además me quedaré en donde Kageyama, así que tampoco me gustaría llegar muy tarde, ya sabes cómo es él -se disculpó esperando a sonar convincente.

-Sí... si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme -le contestó el rubio- mañana nos vemos entonces...

Yamaguchi se despidió de los dos y se dio la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar que seguía atosigándolo. Con algunas lágrimas rebeldes que se escapaban de sus ojos, mantenía la vista gacha, así que cuando la luz a su alrededor fue desapareciendo paulatinamente, no se dio cuenta.

Se limpió con la manga de su delgado chaleco y ya con los ojos libres, de momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido. No de una forma metafórica, sino literal, al parecer se había adentrado en una parte de los jardines o bosques anexos al templo y ahora se encontraba rodeado de árboles. Miró al cielo y agradeció que la luna estuviera brillando en todo su esplendor, le ayudaba a visualizar lo que le rodeaba.

-Tsuki... -dijo mirando al astro nocturno.

-¿Si? ¿Me llamaste? 

Una voz dulce y femenina se escuchó en medio de aquella oscuridad, haciendo que lanzara un grito para nada masculino y mirara hacia todas partes mientras también escrutaba la mejor manera de salir corriendo. 

-Q... quien dijo eso... ? -pronunció con un hilo de voz.

-Yo, Tsukiyomi no Kami -una presencia se hizo notar sentada sobre la rama de un grueso árbol a escasos metros de dónde Yamaguchi se encontraba- pero puedes decirme sólo Tsuki -le sonrió de una forma muy amable y cálida- hace mucho que no hablo con un humano, dime, vienes por el Tsukimi? 

¿Eso era una broma de mal gusto? Tsukiyomi no Kami? era la diosa de la luna! No, eso era imposible le decía su mente una y otra vez. Pero, ella realmente se veía como alguien no perteneciente a este mundo, su frágil cuerpo dejaba ver de una forma hacia el otro lado de este, emitía una brillante luz igual que la luz lunar y además su belleza era indescriptible, lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. 

Como no le contestó nada y sólo se le quedó viendo, la diosa ladeo su cabeza en gesto de curiosidad mientras él seguía sin moverse y sin articular palabra. Ella se deslizó, o mejor dicho, ella flotó desde el árbol hasta dónde se encontraba él y le miró directamente a la cara. 

-Has estado llorando y tu corazón está triste -le puso una mano sobre su corazón- dime, ¿cuál es la causa de tu tristeza pequeño amigo?

-Lo perderé... para siempre -Yamaguchi sintió que todo lo que había estado aguantando durante todos estos años iba a salir a flote, pero ya no podía aguantar más dentro suyo- hoy definitivamente será el final de todo... -lágrimas salían mucho más frecuentemente que antes y sin darse cuenta una sollozo ya reinaba en aquel bosque- si... si tan sólo él siguiera siendo menor de edad...

-Shhhhs mi pequeño -la diosa lo acobijó en su pecho- llora todo lo que quieras, que pronto pasará...

 

***************************

-No notaste a pecas-kun un poco extraño hoy? 

-Yamaguchi? -Kei iba sumido en sus pensamientos

-Que otro chico pecoso conoces Tsuki? -le dijo con voz irónica el pelinegro.

-La verdad es que no me fijé en su actitud, no estaba como siempre? -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Que clase de amigo eres tu? -lo miró con cara de horror- si algo le pasara a mi Bro... -se llevó una mano al pecho en gesto teatral.

-Si algo le pasara a Bokuto-san estoy seguro que todo Tokio se daría cuenta de ello -se acomodó los lentes- no digamos que él suele ser muy reservado con ello -Tsuki levantó una ceja esperando que le debatiera eso.

-Sí, tienes razón -Kuroo le quitó importancia- mira, hemos llegado.

Ante ellos se encontraba un paraje desocupado sobre algo parecido a una colina. Era sorprendente encontrar lugares así aun en un Tokio que no paraba de crecer. Los árboles a los lados le daban una cierta privacidad, así que ambos no dudaron en tomarse de las manos y en sentarse tan juntos que sus hombros estaban tocándose. 

No es que les avergonzara demostrar públicamente su amor, pero preferían no hacerlo por malas experiencias previas, además Tsukishima siempre decía que las parejas que pasaban todo el día pegadas como lapas eran patéticas.

-Ya faltan sólo minutos para la medianoche -le susurró el pelinegro en el oído de Kei causando que un escalofrío pusiera en alerta a todos sus sentidos- serás mayor de edad, Kei -cuando le llamaba por su nombre hacía que perdiera la cabeza, aunque el rubio nunca lo reconocería, antes muerto.

-Kuroo-san -volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos felinos ojos fijos en sus labios- Tetsuro -los ojos subieron hasta encontrarse con los de él- te amo.

Un solitario fuego artificial subió por el cielo y por unos segundos los iluminó a ambos.

Kuro se encontraba completamente perdido en aquellos ojos que se encontraban entre el ámbar, la miel y el dorado más perfecto que había visto en su vida, ya habían pasado un poco más de 5 años desde que lo había conocido y aún seguía perdidamente enamorado de aquella mirada tan hermosa y a la vez tan peligrosa. 

Tsukishima por su parte sentía que el corazón dejaría de latirle en cualquier momento ya que el ritmo que llevaba hasta entonces era a mil kilómetros por hora, lo único que podía pedirle a los dioses era que si moría, fuera después de haberlo hecho con su novio.

Finalmente ambos se besaron sumidos en la oscuridad, el beso empezó de una manera suave y tierna, pero a medida que pasaron los segundos este ritmo se fue acrecentando y mostrando la impaciencia de ambos por llegar a algo más. 

Un fuerte abrazo los unía y las manos impacientes empezaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro, a pesar de que se los sabían de memoria esta era una ocasión única y que nunca olvidarían.

Kuroo sintió que Kei se empequeñecía entre sus brazos cada vez más, como si realmente se estuviera derritiendo, sus labios eran más suaves y su lengua alcanzaba menos, pensó que era por la expectación. En cambio, Tsukishima sentía todo su cuerpo arder, como nunca antes, no era que no hubieran llegado a esa altura con Kuroo, en varias ocasiones habían estado a punto de hacerlo y sólo la fuerza de voluntad del pelinegro los había detenido, pero también asumió que todos esos síntomas, incluidos el sentirse pequeño dentro de los brazos de su novio, eran a causa de la ansiedad.

En el momento en que dejaron de besarse para tomar aire, se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado... 

Tsukishima aparentaba ser un niño de unos 14 años, apenas un adolescente!

-Ku... Kuroo-san? -su voz sonó mucho más aguda que de costumbre mientras miraba sus pequeñas manos- que, que ha pasado?

-Tsu... Tsuki? -Tetsuro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- una maldición de los dioses, eso ha pasado -le dijo mientras no dejaba de mirarlo con cara de horror.


	2. ¿Oya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado especialmente a @YuiMakino, por su arduo y hermoso trabajo en BAF <3

Besos se deslizaban desde el límite del labio, pasando por la barbilla hasta llegar al hueco del cuello y bajar más aun hasta el hueso de la clavícula. Sus manos no podían estar quietas, necesitan impregnarse del calor del otro cuerpo que se pegaba a la perfección a él.

  
Aquel cuerpo tan dócil en sus brazos, tan frágil y elegante que se entregaba por completo, solo era él quién podía hacerle sentir de esa forma, los músculos que se marcaban de forma sutil pero definida bajo aquella piel más blanca que la suya, realmente le hacía enloquecer.

  
Escuchó que a lo lejos alguien golpeaba la puerta de entrada y tocaba el timbre, seguramente sería el departamento de su vecino, no el de él. Continuó degustando a su pareja hasta que volvió a escuchar aquel ruido molesto.

  
-Bo... Bokuto-san... -escuchó su nombre salir en un gemido- Boku... to-san -lo apartaron de su objetivo- alguien está llamando a la puerta.

  
El chico con el pelo en punta chasqueó la lengua, se apartó a regañadientes de Keiji y subiéndose los pantalones fue hasta la puerta de entrada para echar de ahí a cualquiera que osara en interrumpir su rutina de apareamiento con su novio.

Akaashi se acomodó un poco la camisa y se sentó en el sillón de una forma más presentable que como había estado antes, aún seguía con la cara un tanto acalorada y a pesar de que no hizo ningún comentario, también quería que Bokuto despidiera a quién los estaba interrumpiendo.

El chico de ojos dorados abrió molesto la puerta y chasqueó la lengua.

-Bro, no es buen momento, lárgate

Frente a él se encontraba un nervioso Kuroo que tenía la mirada entre perdida y confundida, se notaba que había pasado su mano por el pelo más de lo habitual, hasta el punto de haber cambiado la dirección de unos cuantos cabellos en su típico peinado. Notó de inmediato que algo estaba mal.

-Bro... tienes que ayudarme -su voz sonaba desesperada, jamás podría decirle que no a su amigo.

-Oye, te ves mal, pasa -se hizo a un lado para que el moreno pudiera pasar, pero algo que estaba al lado de él le llamo la atención- ¿oya? ¿qué es eso?

Al lado de su amigo había una figura más pequeña, estaba tomado del pantalón de este y su cara le era extremadamente familiar. Era un niño de quizás unos 10 años, un año más o uno menos, él era realmente malo adivinando la edad de la gente, pero aquel niño era delgado y llevaba un polerón que le llegaba más allá de las rodillas y tenía las mangas arremangadas un millón de veces, por lo que su aspecto era aún más frágil.

A pesar de aquella primera impresión, si se fijaba en su cara tenía unos enormes ojos dorados que lo miraban como un igual, podía ver hasta cierto brillo de emoción en ellos, cosa que se contraponía a la manera en que su mano estaba agarrada fuertemente de la tela a su lado. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron unos lentes negros, eran mucho más grande de los que debería estar usando para esa edad, pero las gafas le eran extremadamente familiares.

Miró a su amigo y luego volvió a bajar la vista hasta ese niño, su mente se iluminó con una idea que él consideraba brillante.

-Kuroo! este niño se parece a Tsuki. -vio dolor y preocupación en los ojos gatunos y exclamó luego de que otro click sonara en su cabeza- ¡no me digas que fueron padres!

-Idiota! déjame pasar de una vez por todas -Tetsuro le empujó para poder entrar junto con el niño que le sonreía sarcásticamente.

-Kuroo-san -les saludó un Akaashi que por fin había terminado de arreglarse la ropa en una clara resignación de poder continuar con lo que había estado haciendo antes de que ellos llegaran. Miró al niño rubio y entrecerró sus ojos- y este niño es... ¿el primo perdido de Tsukishima?

Kuroo hizo un gesto de lamento y se sentó de un solo golpe en el sillón desocupado de la sala, agachó su cabeza y se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y dio la impresión de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, pero se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos para luego lanzar un grito de desesperación.

-Ey Bro! -Bokuto ya había llegado a la sala y se encontraba al lado de su pareja- sabes que siempre serás bienvenido aquí, pero antes de que llegaras estábamos en algo importante con Akaashi... ¿tu, me entiendes no? -el mencionado apenas se sonrojó, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios- además, ¿no tenías planeado hacerlo por fin con Tsukki? ¿eh?

Una risa salió del pequeño mientras se sonrojaba. Era obvio que Bokuto supiera sobre los planes que tenía Kuroo aquella noche, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo por parte de otra persona a la vez que le daba algo de risa la situación en la que se encontraba.

A eso debían llamarle una risa nerviosa.

-Lechuza de quinta, ¿acaso no puedes darte cuenta? -le dijo una voz cansada- mira bien a este niño -tomó por los hombros al rubio y comenzó a zarandearlo- ¡¿no lo encuentras parecido a alguien?! -el chico volvió a sonreír de esa forma sarcástica- dime!

-Pues... Akaashi tiene razón, podría ser un familiar de Tsuki... -abrió los ojos- ¡Bro! no me digas que...

-Si vuelves a decir alguna estupidez como de que fuimos padres te golpeo -le interrumpió su amigo.

-No, no padres -descartó con la mano- no me digas que secuestraste a un familiar de Tsukishima y ahora te persigue la policía.

-¿Qué tan estúpido puedes ser? -el moreno entrecerró los ojos y cuando iba a decirle algo más, Keiji lo interrumpió.

-Es igual a Tsukishima

-Por fin alguien interesante -dijo el chico rubio luego de chasquear la lengua.

\- ¿Oya? tiene hasta la voz similar, más aguda, pero similar -dijo Bokuto.

\- ¡ESO ES PORQUE ES TSUKKI! -terminó gritando finalmente Kuroo para luego volver a tomarse la cabeza entre ambas manos.

-Eh, Bro, ¿cómo que es Tsukki?

-Bueno, al parecer por alguna extraña razón me encogí -el aludido se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba- al parecer volví a tener 8 años, pero sigo con mi consciencia clara.

\- ¿8 años? -Bokuto puso una cara de asombro mientras silbaba por la impresión- te ves más grande.

-Gracias -dijo Tsukki mientras miraba sus pies.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos, Kuroo estaba lamentándose, Kei estaba mirando sus zapatos aún avergonzado, Kotaro puso una mano en su mandíbula tratando de darse cuenta que era lo que no calzaba y Akaashi se acercó a la pareja.

\- ¿Tsukki? -el rubio levantó la vista y lo miró- puedo... puedo examinarte?

El pequeño Kei asintió, pero dio un paso más atrás y buscó la mano de Tetsuro, quién inmediatamente levantó la vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos rasgados de

Akaashi. Sabía que el novio de su amigo no le haría nada, así que también suspiró y asintió.

El ex armador del Fukurodani se levantó y se adentró en el departamento para luego regresar con algo parecido a un maletín, lo colocó sobre la mesa y lo abrió sacando un estetoscopio y comenzó a examinar de cierta forma el cuerpo del menor.

Ya que estaba estudiando medicina siempre tenía ese tipo de cosas con él, y no podía dejar de llamarle la atención de un punto de vista científico y anatómico que aquello hubiera sucedido. Luego de hacer todo lo que podía hacer y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, guardó sus cosas y se puso a pensar.

-Ustedes saben que esto es imposible cierto? -él siempre era el más maduro de los 4, incluyendo a Tsukishima que a veces se dejaba llevar por las discusiones y terminaba actuando igual que los broidiotas- más les vale que no sea una broma.

El ex capitán de Nekoma lo miró directamente a los ojos y supo que no lo era, suspiró resignado y se sentó frente a ellos, Bokuto casi de inmediato tomó asiento a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para atraerlo a sí, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero no por eso le gustaba menos.

En cambio, al frente Kuroo se sentó erguido y tomó aire profundamente, el pequeño Kei se subió a él casi escalando por sus piernas y se sentó en los muslos de este de lado, inmediatamente el mayor pasó un brazo para afirmarlo y a la vez abrazarlo. Realmente parecía como si un hermano mayor cuidara de su preciado hermano pequeño.

-Bueno, verás, estábamos en pleno Tsukimi cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a aparecer, de la emoción y bueno -se rascó la nuca- ya eran las 12, por lo que el cumpleaños de Tsukki ya se podía celebrar... -Kuroo dejó la palabra flotando, dando a entender a qué se refería. La pareja frente a él asintió, les había comentado sus planes desde hace más de un mes, imposible que no supieran a qué se refería- en mitad del beso -prosiguió- sentí un cambio en el cuerpo de Tsukki, se puso caliente y se encogió entre mis brazos

-Bien... -le interrumpió Bokuto malinterpretando la situación, un codazo de Akaashi hizo que se callara.

-Idiota -murmuró Kei mientras se incorporaba levemente para que su cara quedara a la misma que el moreno, sin más, le agarró una mejilla con la mano y se la estiró.

-Tsukki, no -le reprendió su novio, aunque parecía más como un padre amoroso regañando a su hijo- bueno, la cosa es que también pensé lo mismo que tu -miró a Kotaro- pero cuando nos separamos un poco pude ver que mi amado Tsukki que por fin era mayor de edad... -hizo un silencio algo dramático- se había convertido en esto!

Tomó por las axilas al rubio y lo sujetó cual escena de "El Rey León", pero por el tono de voz parecía que le estuviera dando asco tocarlo en vez de estar celebrando.  
Akaashi entrecerró los ojos y miró al niño que no dejaba de mover sus piernas de un lado a otro, como si estuviera disfrutando de aquello.

\- ¿Tsukishima, tu que recuerdas?

Los ojos dorados se posaron en los suyos y sonrió maliciosamente. ¿Cómo era posible que actuara como un niño y luego tuviera esas expresiones de adulto tan propias de él?

-Bueno, es verdad, estábamos buscando un lugar para el Tsukimi -Kuroo ya había dejado de agarrarlo de esa forma y lo había sentado en sus rodillas- y el pervertido este comenzó a besarme -le señaló con un dedo.

\- ¡Tsukki! -como el adulto maduro que era, Tetsuro le tiró de las mejillas- ¡no mientas!

-Está bien, está bien -le alejó la mano de su cara- bueno, ustedes saben -se sonrojó mientras jugaba con sus dedos- la cuestión fue que estaba tan emocionado que comencé a sentir un calor proveniente del fondo de mí y sentí que me derretía -Bokuto iba a decir algo, pero una rápida mirada de Akaashi le advirtió de no hacerlo- y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, la ropa ya me quedaba grande -como si necesitara afirmar eso, se sujetó los lentes que se le caían por el puente de la nariz.

\- ¡Increíble Bro! -exclamó Kotaro quién se había aguantado, o casi, de hablar durante todo eso- ¡Tienes a tu propio mini Tsukki! ¡Yo también quiero un mini Akaashi! ¡Así podría llevarlo a pasear a la plaza sobre mis hombros!

-Bokuto-san, no creo que este entiendo la situación -su pareja lo quedó mirando anonadado- si yo tuviera la edad que tiene Tsukishima en estos momentos, nosotros no podríamos hacer lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que ellos llegaran.

Los ojos amarillos se abrieron al comprender a qué era lo que se refería y luego se llenaron de horror mientras tiraba sus brazos alrededor de su novio y negar con la cabeza.

-No, no, no... ¡Akaaasheeeee! -gritó desesperado- no te hagas niño, aunque seas adorable.

-No lo haré Bokuto-san -le separó de él delicadamente y miró en dirección a sus dos amigos en frente- aunque dudo que ellos lo hayan querido de esta forma.  
Bokuto los miró y nuevamente un click sonó en su cabeza. Si apenas se habían comenzado a besar cuando aquella transformación ocurrió, significaba que no habían podido concretar sus planes y su amigo seguía siendo casto.

Inmediatamente cambió la dirección de su abrazo y se abalanzó donde Kuroo y le rodeó con fuerza.

-Broooo -le consoló- lo siento Bro, algún día podrás hacerlo.

Apenas pudiendo respirar por la fuerza de su abrazo, le contestó:

-Gracias Bro, pero -se zafó de él- ahora tenemos un problema mayor. Los tres miraron al pequeño Tsukishima Kei-. ¿Qué haremos ahora?


	3. Llamada

Todos le miraban desde arriba y como si fuera algo raro. 

Bueno, en ese preciso momento lo era, su situación no era para nada lógica, ni siquiera él mismo podía explicarla o encontrar alguna razón o motivo para haber acabado así, hasta cierto punto deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño y que despertaría en cualquier momento.

Pero es que todo se sentía tan real... 

Suponiendo que efectivamente lo que estaba pasando era real, le llamaba la atención que pudiera seguir manteniendo su consciencia intacta, bueno, casi. Había ciertas cosas, ciertas conductas infantiles que quería llevar a cabo a toda costa y no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para detener sus impulsos. 

De esa forma había acabado sentado sobre las piernas de Kuroo y le había tirado de las mejillas sin importarle la imagen que estaba dando, de seguro que se veía patético.

Aun con la vista de los otros puesta en él, bostezó y se refregó un ojo con su mano, un cansancio y un sueño abrumador lo estaba dominando y no podía hacer nada para luchar contra él.

-Oye, Akaashi, parece que tiene algo, ¡mira! -resonó una estruendosa voz.

-Bokuto-san, sólo parece que tiene sueño.

-Tsuki, oe, Tsuki -el pequeño volvió a abrir los ojos que no se había dado cuenta que había cerrado- dime, tienes sueño?

La imagen que estaba dando Kei en esos momentos era claramente la de un niño pequeño que ya pasó de su hora de dormir y que se refriega los ojos con la mano para tratar de estar despierto un poco más de tiempo mientras negaba con la cabeza y apenas con un hilo de voz decía:

-No, no tengo sueñooo -la última palabra se le alargó por el bostezo que dio.

Akaashi sonríe ante la ternura de la escena que está viendo y Bokuto le pasa un brazo por los hombros para acercarlo. Kuroo que se había agachado para hablarle al rubio, lo tomó en brazos y lo acunó contra su pecho, era obvio que el niño estaba mintiendo, ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos y en cuanto sintió el calor del cuerpo del moreno, cerró los ojos con un último bostezo y cayó dentro del sueño.

Tetsuro realmente no sabía que hacer ahora, aún estaba en shock pero sabía que para Kei eso tendría que ser peor.

¿Cómo era posible que todo se arruinara así, de un segundo a otro? 

Realmente le patearía el trasero a quién estuviera detrás de todo esto, no sólo por haberle arruinado su noche, sino que también por hacer preocupar a su novio.

-Oye, Bro -levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos amarillos de su amigo- ahora, hablando en serio, ¿qué harás?

¿Qué haría ahora? Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares. 

Realmente tenía que encontrar una solución a corto plazo, Kei no podía simplemente desaparecer o empezar a vivir otra vida siendo un niño de 8 años, tenía que seguir en la universidad no podía abandonarla, así como así, tampoco podía presentarse en su casa en Miyagi y hacer que su madre volviera a criarlo. No, no podían hacer nada de eso. 

Además ¿qué pasaría ahora con su relación? si antes habían luchado ambos con toda la fuerza de voluntad para no caer en la tentación de tener sexo... ¡ahora era claramente imposible! ¡No podía convertirse en un pedófilo! 

Ironías de la vida... había esperado la mayoría de edad y ahora tenía a su novio con una apariencia de 8 años en sus brazos.

Realmente quería llorar.

-No se Bro, realmente no se -dijo en un murmullo, reflejando mucho más con su tono de voz que con sus palabras. 

-Kuroo, tengo una idea para solucionar mientras tanto las ausencias de Tsukishima en la universidad -la voz de Akaashi surgió en medio del silencio- puedo conseguirle papeles médicos

Los ojos avellana de Kuroo brillaron por un segundo y asintiendo con la cabeza se lo agradeció.

-Bueno, esperemos que esto sea algo provisorio y que mañana cuando despierte todo haya sido un mal sueño y se haya solucionado, la verdad es que no sabría a quién más recurrir luego de esto -con una mano sosteniendo a Kei, Kuroo pasó la otra por su cabello claramente cansado y angustiado- creo que ya es lo suficientemente tarde y es hora de irme.

-Bro, si quieres quedarte aquí con el pequeño Tsuki no hay problema -Kotaro se alejó de Keiji para acercarse a su amigo con el niño en brazos- sabes que siempre eres bienvenido acá, especialmente en los malos momentos- Akaashi asintió detrás del búho mayor.

-Gracias Bro, pero creo que será mejor que regresemos a nuestro departamento, no sabemos qué es lo que puede pasar ahora.

Los tres adultos se despidieron con un gesto de la cabeza y Kuroo con el niño en brazo comenzó a caminar para tomar un taxi e irse a su hogar. En el reflejo del ascensor vio la imagen que emitía con Tsuki en sus brazos y su corazón se encogió.

Se veía como un padre con su hijo pequeño, no era que el se viera tan mayor, pero el ser alguien alto siempre le había dado esa apariencia de tener unos años más, además las ojeras que estaban apareciendo debajo de sus ojos no ayudaban. 

Sonrió irónicamente, Kei nunca podría pasar por su hijo, él era moreno mientras que el niño en sus brazos era rubio, y demasiado delgado para su gusto, tenía aquél gesto de parecer un ángel dormido mientras que él mismo parecía un demonio encarnado.

Suspiró cuando salió del elevador y entrando al departamento que compartía con Tsukishima su fuerza se quebró.

Había preparado todo para que aquella noche fuera especial y para que nunca la olvidaran, resulta que había pasado, pero no de la misma manera que imaginó. 

Había colocado un camino de pétalos de rosa desde la entrada hasta el cuarto, en la habitación había colocado velas sobre los muebles para luego prenderlas y en el cajón de la mesa de noche había un sinfín de preservativos. Nada de eso usaría. 

Colocó al niño en la cama de su habitación, lo arropó y le quitó los lentes para que durmiera más cómodo, apenas Tsuki hizo unos pocos sonidos, pero siguió profundamente dormido.

Arrastrando los pies Tetsuro fue a la cocina y cogió la primera botella con alcohol que encontró y comenzó a beber, pero luego de una copa, el licor le supo demasiado amargo y lo dejó, cuando bebía lo hacía con Tsuki o con sus amigos, nunca solo, simplemente no era su estilo. 

Simplemente sentado ahí, en el sillón de la sala, cerró los ojos y le pidió a los dioses, luego de mucho tiempo que por favor le ayudaran. 

Kuroo sintió una molestia en su mejilla y un dolor en su estómago como si tuviera un gato arriba suyo y este estuviera jugando con su cara, con una mano trató de apartar la molestia, pero siguió casi de inmediato y le obligaba a abrir los ojos. 

A regañadientes abrió primero uno y la luz que se escapaba por las cortinas de la sala le decían que ya era de mañana, lo siguiente que pudo ver fueron unos grandes orbes doradas que tenían más brillo de lo usual y que estaban fijas en él. 

-Dame comida -fue lo primero que escuchó- tengo hambre

¿Quién era ese mocoso que estaba encima suyo y exigiéndole comida? Cuando parpadeó y volvió a abrir los ojos recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No había sido sólo un mal sueño.

-Tsuki, puedes servirte cereal con leche -le murmuró mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos al sentir un pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza.

-No puedo, el cereal está en la parte de arriba del mueble -ahí estaba de nuevo pellizcándole la mejilla- hazme desayuno, tengo hambre.

¿Desde cuándo Tsukishima era tan odioso en las mañanas? desde siempre, pero ahora no tenía la distracción de su cuerpo para pasarlo por alto.

-Ya, está bien, ya voy -trató de incorporarse, pero Kei no se bajó de encima de él- quieres... -le hizo un gesto con la mano y el menor negó enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras le pasaba ambos brazos por el cuello y lo abrazaba de esta forma- está bien, será mejor que te sujetes.

El rubio se sujetó fuertemente y Kuroo aspiró su aroma, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, aquel que hacía que perdiera la cabeza. Sin notarlo, el moreno aspiró la esencia una vez más y Kei le quedó mirando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te excitas oliendo a un niño? -le miró con ese gesto de suficiencia- pervertido -murmuró mientras le sonreía.  
Tetsuro no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse mal consigo mismo, pero no dejaría que aquel niño le dijera esas cosas.

-No seas estúpido Tsukki, ¡sigues siendo tú! y hueles de la misma forma, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-Comportarte como el adulto que se supone que eres -fue dejado sobre la encimera- aunque nunca lo hiciste anteriormente, así que no me sorprende -se encogió de hombros.

El ex capitán del Nekoma le dio la espalda mientras buscaba un cuenco para colocar el cereal, la verdad es que ver a Kei de esa forma le estaba causando problemas, se veía realmente adorable usando una polera que le quedaba notoriamente grande, además no dejaba de balancear sus piernas por sobre la mesa. 

Si lo veía desde ese punto, era realmente lindo ver a su pareja en esa faceta tan infantil, de un punto de vista práctico, era horrible, ya ni siquiera podía besarle.

Suspirando le pasó el desayuno y se apoyó en la encimera al frente de él.

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo puedes estar así -el rubio apenas levantó la vista mientras devoraba el cereal con leche- tendremos que comprarte algo de ropa.

-Oh, ya veo, quieres cumplir alguna de tus fantasías, ¿vistiéndome de uniforme o de marinerito? -los ojos dorados brillaron de picardía- pervertido

\- ¡No es así! -aunque pensándolo bien, Kuroo si quería verlo de esa forma, ¡pero nunca lo reconocería! - no puedes quedarte siempre encerrado así, además...

Fue interrumpido por la melodía de un teléfono que sonaba a lo lejos, ambos se miraron y ya que Tsuki estaba sentado sobre la mesa, fue el moreno quién fue a buscar el aparato. Era el móvil de Tsukishima, en la pantalla aparecía "Akiteru".

Era obvio que ese día el rubio recibiera muchas llamadas y mensajes, era su cumpleaños y además, aunque no lo pareciera, cumplía la mayoría de edad. Dudando de pasarle o no el celular al niño, finalmente lo hizo.

-Tu hermano -los ojos del menor se ampliaron y carraspeó mientras dejaba el cuenco a su lado, cogió el móvil y contestó.

-Nii-san? -se escuchó un gran grito de felicidad por el otro lado de la línea- gracias -se notaba que Kei estaba nervioso, no dejaba de balancear las piernas- mi voz? -su mirada se encontró con la avellana de Kuroo, pero al contrario de lo que este podría haber pensado, esta no estaba preocupada- verás, anoche pasó algo realmente raro 

-de nuevo aparecía esa sonrisa- por algún extraño motivo volví a tener 8 años y ahora soy un niño de esa edad.

La mandíbula de Kuroo llegó hasta el suelo, no podía creer que aquél mocoso hubiera dicho la verdad y menos de una forma tan casual. Mientras pensaba en mil   
maneras de suicidarse o de desaparecer del mapa antes de que Akiteru le propiciara la muerte más dolorosa posible por haber dejado que a su hermano pequeño le pasara eso, escuchó la risa al otro lado del móvil.

-No me crees nii-san? -Tetsuro volvió a respirar- entonces porque no vien... -no pudo terminar la frase porque el teléfono le fue arrebatado.

-Alo? Akiteru-san? -el moreno se estaba mordiendo la lengua por ello- sí, bueno, al parecer amaneció un poco enfermo y puede que la fiebre lo esté haciendo delirar -se rió lo más natural posible, pero el sonido se asimilaba a uno de tortura- no, no, no, no está tan mal como para que tengas que venir a verlo -se maldijo a sí mismo mientras escuchaba la voz preocupada del Tsukishima mayor- de verdad que no te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré -tenía que agradecer que a pesar de todo su hermano no estaba en contra de la relación, no los apoyaba del todo obviamente pero no tenía problemas con ello- si, claro, yo te diré si algo más grave pasa.

Y sin darle la oportunidad a Tsuki para que volviera a decir algo más peligroso, cortó la llamada.

Le quedó mirando seriamente y cuando iba a regañarle, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Maldición, y ¿ahora que!?


	4. Shortcake

Con los nervios a flor de piel, el moreno se dirigió a la puerta y sin tomarse el tiempo de ver por la mirilla quién era, simplemente la abrió.

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey! -un animado saludo le indicó quién era la persona que había llegado.

-Bokuto-san, no hagas ruido, puedes molestar a los vecinos.

Kuroo los miró y suspiró, podría haber sido peor, les hizo un gesto de saludo y se hizo a un lado para que entraran al departamento. Bokuto entró de inmediato muy entusiasmado mientras llamaba al pequeño Tsuki mientras que Akaashi entraba detrás de él llevando una bolsa en sus manos.

-Ohhh... ¡acá sigue el pequeño Tsuki! -le saludó mientras le revolvía el cabello haciendo que el menor dejara el pote del cual había estado comiendo a un lado de la mesa- ¡sigue siendo un niño Bro! 

-Que observador búho idiota -Kuroo se apoyó en el refrigerador mientras veía la escena frente a sus ojos, Kei estaba levantando los brazos y Bokuto emocionado lo tomaba y comenzaba a girarlo en el aire- oigan, ¡no jueguen en la cocina!

-Kuroo-san -Akaashi estaba frente a él y le tendía la bolsa con la que había llegado- compramos esto en el camino hacia acá, pensamos que podría serte de ayuda.

Tetsuro tomó el paquete que le ofrecían y lo abrió para encontrarse con ropa de niño, seguramente le quedaría un poco grande a Kei, pero le quedaría mucho mejor de lo que le estaba quedando aquella polera que usaba ahora y que le llegaba más allá de las rodillas. Poniéndole una mano en el hombro al chico de ojos grises, le dio las gracias.

-Tsuki... -se acercó cuando habían terminado de jugar y le tendió la bolsa que momentos antes había recibido- ¿puedes cambiarte tu o quieres que lo haga yo?

Bokuto bajó a Kei y este acomodándose los lentes miró a Kuroo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y con esa típica actitud suya de superioridad le dijo:

\- ¿Quieres verme desnudo en este cuerpo? Pervertido.

Tomó la bolsa que le ofrecía y fue a cambiarse a la habitación mientras aún el ex capitán de Nekoma estaba congelado por sus palabras. Bokuto se reía a carcajadas mientras se sostenía el estómago con el brazo y Akaashi disimulaba una risa sutil. 

-Vaya Bro, entiendo que Tsuki se vea tierno así, pero sabes que no puedes tocarlo, digo, si no lo hiciste cuando ya era grande por toda esa mierda de la mayoría de edad, no creo que puedas hacerlo ahora, ¿no? -ahí estaba esa voz burlándose de él y abriendo la herida.

-Bro -le puso una mano en el hombro cuando Bokuto había dejado de reírse- contigo como mi hermano no necesito enemigos.

La risa de Keiji se escuchó más fuerte mientras que Kotaro ponía cara de no entender, Kuroo simplemente suspiró y se tiró al sillón.

-De todas formas, les agradezco que hayan venido y que trajeran la ropa para Tsuki.

-No te preocupes -el ex setter se sentó frente a él e inclinándose le preguntó- por lo que vi, Tsukishima sigue teniendo la misma personalidad, aunque un poco más   
infantil, ¿no? 

-Sí, así parece, sigue siendo igual de sarcástico, pero tiene momentos en los que actúa como un niño -recordó el cómo lo había despertado para tomar desayuno aquella mañana.

-Bueno, yo si volviera a ser un niño y fuera consciente de ello también me aprovecharía -dijo Bokuto pensando en voz alta mientras abrazaba a su pareja por detrás- ya sabes, es una oportunidad única en la vida.

Kuroo se quedó pensando un buen rato, al igual que los otros dos. ¿Y si eso era cierto? ¿si Kei era consciente en todo momento de ello y actuaba de esa forma tan infantil para aprovecharse de la situación? 

Bueno, conociendo la personalidad del rubio, lo más probable es que fuera así, no le extrañaría para nada ese comportamiento proviniendo de él. El problema estaba en la paciencia de sí mismo, Kuroo no se enojaba fácilmente y le aguantaba por lo general cualquier cosa que el menor le dijera, se había enamorado de esa personalidad al fin y al cabo, pero ahora la situación era diferente.

Tampoco era como que pudiera abandonarlo. No, jamás haría eso, pero debían encontrar un método para solucionar luego eso. 

Sumido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando la pequeña figura se acercó a él hasta que Kei le llamó la atención con una falsa tos. Levantó la vista y su mandíbula casi se cae de la impresión.

Llevaba por ropa unos pantalones cortos, una camisa a cuadros y un chaleco sin mangas, iba vestido muy formal para un niño de 8 años, pero el atuendo le asentaba de maravilla, incluso el t-rex bordado en una esquina inferior del chaleco se le veía apropiado. 

Pero no, Kuroo no podía pensar que se veía bien con ese atuendo, debería desagradarle y no cautivarlo. Pero ahí estaba con sus ojos avellanas fijos en los dorados orbes, apenas parpadeando para no perderse instante de aquella visión.

Hasta que escuchó un click. Despejando su mente se percató que Bokuto le había tomado una foto al niño y que tenía una sonrisa en toda su cara.

\- ¡Oye! ¿qué haces? -dijo mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Tsukishima y lo acercaba a él para protegerlo de la cámara del búho.

-Bro, Tsuki realmente se ve adorable, no te preocupes que luego te enviaré esta foto a ti también.

Kuroo se sonrojó un poco al pensar en que tendría para siempre esa imagen, y como si pudiera leerle la mente, el rubio le comentó.

\- ¿Y qué harás con ella? ¿será el material de tus placeres en solitario? 

\- ¡Tsuki! -le gritó avergonzado.

-No lo niegues, si eres un pervertido simplemente lo eres -de nuevo estaba ahí esa sonrisa traviesa- patético...

Kuroo sintió que una flecha atravesaba su corazón, pero no sabía si se había enamorado más de aquel rubio o si era porque su comentario le había dolido. Puso una falsa   
cara de ofendido por el comentario y la mandíbula casi se le cae cuando Tsukki en un impulso le besa la mejilla.

\- ¡Tsuki! -volvió a gritar, pero esta vez avergonzado del acto.

-Ey Bro, cuidado o puede llegar la policía y acusarte de corrupción de menores 

-Callate búho estúpido -se quejó el moreno, suspirando se quedó mirando nuevamente a Kei que de la nada estaba lamiendo una paleta- ¿y eso de dónde salió?

-Oh, espero que no te moleste -le contestó Akaashi- cómo es su cumpleaños pensamos que una pequeña golosina podría ser un buen principio para celebrarlo,   
teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado.

Tetsuro miró a Kei y este comenzó a lamer y a chupar la paleta de una forma bastante sugestiva mientras no apartaba la mirada de él. Un silbido le sacó del trance y miró a Bokuto y a Akaashi que miraban la escena con los ojos abiertos por el espectáculo que el pequeño les ofrecía.

-A mí no me importaría ir a la cárcel por eso -dijo Kotaro.

Inmediatamente Akaashi le tiró de una oreja para llamarle la atención mientras un cojín volaba desde la dirección de Kuroo y aterrizaba en su cara.

-Tsk -aburrido Tsuki chasqueó la lengua- pervertidos todos. -se acomodó en las piernas de su pareja mientras se sentaba y con un suspiro comenzó a hablar de nuevo-   
De todas formas, no pienso quedarme aquí encerrado el día de mi cumpleaños, quiero saber cómo puedo solucionar esto, y de paso divertirme mientras pueda.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del ex capitán del Nekoma y su corazón dio un salto al ver aquello, con otro suspiro le tomó por debajo de los brazos y se puso de pie.

-Está bien, sólo por hoy podrás hacer lo que quieras, ¿qué te parece? -una tímida sonrisa apareció en la cara del niño y Kuroo tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para evitar abrazarlo fuertemente como si fuera un peluche- así que dime, ¿qué quieres hacer? El tío Bokuto y Akaashi también cumplirán tus deseos.

-Ja, podré aparentar 8 años, pero sigo siendo más inteligente que los tres -miró a Akaashi quién enarcaba una ceja y se corrigió- por lo menos que ustedes dos, broidiotas.

\- ¡Chibi Tsuki malo! -se quejó Kotaro, pero estuvo de acuerdo en cumplir todo lo que pidiera. 

-Bueno, quiero ir a una pastelería en particular -reconoció el rubio con las orejas coloradas- queda cerca del templo al que fuimos anoche, Kuroo-san.

El chico gato se tomó la barbilla con la mano y trató de recordar dónde exactamente quedaba, pero no lograba hacerlo.

-Quizás sea buena idea también el ir al lugar en dónde estuvieron ayer, podría dar alguna pista de lo que pasó -sugirió Akaashi- ya que fue cerca de un templo, quizás el   
sacerdote del lugar pueda saber algo, ¿no lo creen?

Tres pares de miradas se abrieron mientras lo miraban como si se le hubiese ocurrido la idea más brillante del mundo, tanto que competiría con la NASA, pero los ojos grises no se inmutaron y siguieron fijos en la nada.

-Eso podría ser de gran ayuda, es cierto, mientras Kei come su shortcake alguien podría ir a investigar aquello.

\- ¡No comeré shortcake! -se quejó el menor.

-Claro que lo harás, ¿a quién piensas engañar? te conozco desde hace 5 años y vivimos juntos desde hace 3 -ahora era el turno de Kuroo de mirarlo despectivamente.

-Vaya Bro, aún me llama la atención cómo es que fuiste capaz de soportar tanto tiempo sin haberle puesto una mano encima a Tsuki.

-Bokuto-san -murmuró en voz baja Keiji- no diga esas cosas.

-Eres cruel Bokuto, muy cruel -le miró con los ojos entrecerrados el gato- pero no es como si nunca le hubiera puesto una mano encima, simplemente no llegábamos al   
final, pero te aseguro que mi mano hiz... ¡AGGH! 

Kuroo lanzó un grito de dolor que no le permitió seguir hablando, levantó la pierna mientras trataba de frotarse el tobillo para que el dolor pasara. Akaashi miró hacia el responsable de la patada en la canilla, Kei seguía lamiendo la paleta como si su novio no estuviera gritando de dolor.

-Kuroo-san, ¿no deberías ir a cambiarte ropa para salir en cuento antes? -dijo con una voz impasible.

-Cierto -comenzó a caminar, pero con una leve cojera producto del golpe- vuelvo en apenas 5 minutos -antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio se dio la vuelta y fijando   
su mirada en Bokuto dijo- y a ti, que ni se te ocurra hacer cualquier cosa con mi pequeño Tsuki, ¿oíste? 

\- ¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡yo no pensaba hacer nada! 

-Bokuto-san, no se haga el ofendido, sabe que tenía planeado hacer algo -le cortó el ex setter cuando Kuroo ya se había encerrado en el cuarto.

-Pero Akaaaasheeeeeee -le lloriqueó 

-Nada, será mejor que pienses a dónde más podemos llevar a Tsukishima.

Bokuto entró en modo depresivo y se sentó en un sillón individual mientras estiraba los labios en una clara señal de puchero e ignoraba a propósito a su novio, a pesar   
de que lo había leído a la perfección, seguía sin gustarle que le regañara por cosas que aún no había hecho.

Con un suspiro Akaashi lo ignoró y centró su atención en el pequeño que ya casi estaba terminando su dulce, se agachó junto a él y le puso una mano en el diminuto y delgado hombro.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

\- ¿Realmente crees eso, Akaashi-san? -la voz infantil de Tsuki titubeó un poco y al mayor se le encogió el corazón, realmente le era desconocido ver al ex jugador del   
Karasuno con un signo de debilidad o miedo, así que sólo sonrió y le contestó de vuelta.

-Claro que sí, Kuroo-san no permitirá que algo malo te pase, o al menos tratará de revertir y no dejará que pase más tiempo -los ojos dorados como el oro se posaron   
en los de él y no pudo evitar añadir- además Kuroo-san es quién quiere con más fuerza que seas adulto, ya sabes -le guiñó un ojo haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara   
para que luego ambos se rieran.


	5. Alien

Cualquier persona que los viera caminar de esa forma pensaría que la situación era muy normal, un hermano mayor que salía de paseo con su hermano pequeño y dos amigos, seguramente para pasar el rato. Pero para los jóvenes -y el niño- que tenían que soportar ciertas miradas desconfiadas además de algunas coquetas por parte de chicas, la situación era desesperante.

Era obvio que Tsukishima no podía ser el hermano pequeño de ninguno de ellos, él era rubio y dos de los tres mayores tenían el pelo claro, al más parecido a Kei podía ser Bokuto ya que los dos tenían ojos dorados como el trigo, aunque la similitud termina ahí ya que ambos tenían distintas expresiones en ellos.

Cuando salieron del edificio en el que el gato y el cuervo vivían, perezosamente el rubio elevó los brazos en dirección al moreno y le pidió que lo cargara por sobre sus hombros. ¿La razón? Dijo que no se acostumbraba a esa altura y quería seguir mirando a los demás desde arriba, como siempre lo había hecho.

Pequeño diablillo, pensó Tetsuro. Pero la verdad era que no le molestaba llevarlo de esa forma, si tuviera que reconocer algo, era que le gustaba consentir a este malcriado Tsukishima. Tampoco es como si hubiera mucha diferencia con el Tsuki de siempre, pero al menos este era más sincero con sus reacciones, a pesar de ser consciente de las mismas.

Como parte del capricho por tener que pasar por esta situación además de que era el día de su cumpleaños le habían comprado un globo gigante de un T-Rex, se había comido la mitad de un cono de helado -la otra mitad había caído misteriosamente en el cabello de Kuroo- y ahora lo llevaban a un parque de juegos electrónicos y de simulaciones virtuales.

Kuroo todavía estaba refunfuñando porque iban a ese lugar y no al parque de diversiones, pero le habían contestado que eso era muy trillado. ¡Aguafiestas! Estaban arruinando su cita con Kei, aunque dudaba que pudiera considerarse eso como una cita.

Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que gotas de agua cayeran con ello, luego del "accidente" de Tsuki había tenido que ir a un baño público a lavarse el cabello apresuradamente, al menos para sacarse el helado de él. 

Una vez que entraron en el centro de videojuegos, Tsuki pidió bajarse de sus hombros con los ojos brillantes al ver todo lo que le rodeaba, cuando lo bajó, dentro de su entusiasmo tomó la mano de Bokuto que se veía igual de entusiasmado que él y corrieron a comprar fichas y a derrochar el dinero que papá Kuroo y mamá Akaashi le habían otorgado para su diversión.

Mientras los dos pelinegros suspiraban ante la actitud de sus parejas, se miraron y con un encogimiento de hombros decidieron seguirlos, de lo contrario, quizás en qué líos se meterían.

Para Akaashi ese cambio en su acompañante responsable era totalmente nuevo e inesperado, asumía que Kuroo se uniría al par que corría de un lado hacia el otro, generalmente era él y Tsukishima quiénes tenían que estar a cargo de los broidiotas, por lo que creyó que en esta ocasión no contaría con ayuda.

Pero al parecer Tetsuro se estaba tomando las cosas con más seriedad. Eso no evitaba que no participara en ciertos juegos o competencias que tenían los otros, inclusive él se había ido turnando para participar en ciertos juegos, especialmente el de carreras de automóviles, pero sentía el apoyo y la madurez del moreno a su lado.

Cuando estaban haciendo la fila para entrar a un juego de realidad virtual sobre una invasión alienígena, la paciencia de Bokutó terminó por agotarse. Habían estado en la fila para entrar hace más de 20 minutos y la gente que estaba dentro no salía, se podía escuchar como insertaban ficha tras ficha para no salir del juego.

Cuando el ex capitán del Fukurodani iba a tomar el asunto en sus propias manos y exigirle a quién fuera que estaba dentro que saliera, los antiguos ocupantes del juego procedieron a salir de allí. 

-Te lo digo Iwa-chan, unos minutos más y hubiera podido derrotar a esos terrícolas 

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Kusokawa, les estábamos pateando el trasero a los extraterrest...

Todo el grupo se quedó viendo unos segundos, Kuroo pensó que el destino y el universo no podían estar jodiéndolo más en esos momentos. ¡Espera! siempre podía ser   
peor, y a cada segundo que pasaba así lo creía.

El chico de la perfecta cabellera y de la sonrisa estudiada durante horas frente a un espejo se les quedó mirando con ese aire de superioridad tan propio de él, en cambio su acompañante sólo les frunció el ceño.

-Ahre?

 

***********************

 

Ahora los 6 se encontraban sentados en una cafetería cerca del centro de juegos en el que se habían encontrado, el pequeño Tsuki estaba concentrado en comerse el trozo de shortcake que había pedido y poca atención le prestaba a la plática que se cernía alrededor de él. 

Cuando se encontraron, Akaashi fue quién propuso la idea de ir a comer algo todos juntos para conversar, aunque fuera por tan solo un momento. La verdad es que era raro encontrarse de esa forma en una ciudad tan grande, a pesar de que Oikawa se había convertido en jugador profesional, al igual que Bokuto, no era común que se encontraran o vieran, además de que durante la preparatoria tampoco habían interactuado mucho con ellos. Se podía decir que el único conocido en común era Tsukishima.

Pero tan absorto se encontraba en el dulce de fresas que no se podía contar con él. El ojo agudo de Oikawa se había dado cuenta de que había algo raro en aquel chico y con una serie de preguntas, la pareja de Miyagi terminó por enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Para el completo asombro, los ojos de Tooru se iluminaron e Iwaizumi se llevó la mano a la cara, como si se estuviera preparando para lo que vendría.

\- ¡Fueron los aliens! -exclamó un entusiasmado Oikawa mientras golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos para ponerse de pie.

-Ya siéntate Kusokawa -Hajime le tomó la camisa por la espalda y de un tirón lo sentó nuevamente en su asiento- no hables estupideces, eso es imposible.

-Pero Iwa-chan -gimoteó el castaño y señaló a Kei-eso también es imposible.

Antes de que Iwaizumi pudiera contestarle alguna otra cosa con el tono de voz más elevado y molesto, una mirada de Kuroo hizo que volvieran a centrarse en el tema que estaban discutiendo.

-No señales a Tsuki como si fuera una cosa -le regañó a Oikawa- y no fue un maldito alien -negó con la cabeza mientras que se cruzaba de brazos- sólo, tenemos que averiguar de dónde provino esta maldición de los dioses.

Todos callaron un momento y sólo se escuchaba el resonar del tenedor contra el plato y los murmullos de la gente alrededor, hasta que una exclamación de Akaashi hizo sacar a todos del trance en que se habían sumergido.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Los dioses! -dijo como si se le hubiera ocurrido la idea más brillante del planeta, pero todos lo quedaron mirando con gesto confundido y el ceño fruncido.

-Akaashi, mi amor -Bokuto le pasó un brazo por los hombros para atraerlo un poco más a sí mismo- los dioses no pueden ayudarnos, Kuroo lo dijo metamorfóricamente

-Metafóricamente -lo corrigió el moreno.

-Lo que sea -movió una mano quitándole importancia al asunto- Akaashi, no dejes que pasar tiempo con este -señaló a Kuroo por sobre el hombro- te quite la   
inteligencia.

Todos los presentes elevaron una ceja ante aquél comentario, pero con un suspiro, Keiji lo desestimó. 

-Agradezco tu preocupación Bokuto-san, pero precisamente esa puede ser la respuesta. 

-El infierno se va a congelar, mi bro tenía razón -murmuró Tetsuro- y además de eso a Akaashi se le pegó lo idiota.

Oikawa trató de contener una risa, pero Hajime le pegó antes de que hiciera cualquier tipo de comentario al respecto, la verdad es que él tampoco podía decir algo con respecto a eso.

Los ojos dorados de Tsukishima se levantaron del palto vacío de shortcake y se posaron en la cara de Akaashi que se encontraba completamente seria mientras soportaba las burlas de sus amigos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Akaashi-san? -le preguntó mientras se enderezaba un momento para sentarse en las piernas de Kuroo, como ya se le había hecho costumbre hacerlo.

-Tsukishima -volvió la atención hacia el menor- anoche, Kuroo y tu fueron a una festividad, ¿no fue así? -cuando ambos chicos asintieron, continuó- bueno,   
exactamente a qué... -parecía que quería que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de lo que él estaba pensando.

-Bueno, fuimos a ver los fuegos artificiales para luego... ¡ay! ¡Eso me dolió Tsuki! -Tetsuro hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó la mano hacia bajo la mesa, al parecer Kei le había propinado alguna especie de golpe para que no hablara de más y mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-Fuimos con motivo del Tsukimi -habló el rubio ignorando todavía a su novio.

-Exacto -le señaló Akaashi, y por unos segundos ambas miradas se conectaron y la dorada se iluminó al tener la misma idea que el ex setter de Fukurodani, pero como los demás no parecían haber entendido la idea, este siguió hablando- se dice que durante la celebración o el acto de Tsukimi, aparece Tsukiyomi no Kami, la diosa de la luna. Algunas leyendas y cuentos también hacen hincapié en que ella suele pasearse alrededor de quiénes van a realizar tal acción y por lo general si entra en contacto con algún momento, trata de aliviarle los deseos del corazón. Es posible que si esto es verdad -puso especial énfasis en el si- ella sea la causante de la transformación de Tsukishima.

Todos guardaron silencio y se sumergieron en sus pensamientos. La idea de que una diosa hubiera realizado aquél acto era descabellada, pero si se partía de la premisa de que ya había ocurrido algo descabellado para empezar, pues hasta la idea de los extraterrestres de Oikawa sonaba como algo lógico.

-Bueno, no perdemos nada con intentarlo -sonrió ladinamente el ex jugador de Nekoma- no podemos quedarnos todo el día aquí, en caso de lo que tenga Tsuki sea una maldición de alguna bruja, ¡debemos saber antes de las 24 horas si es reversible o no! 

-Kuroo-san, esto no es una película de Disney -le rebatió Kei con cierto tono de burla- no dejaré que me beses, aunque sea la única solución, me convertiría en un gato callejero.

\- ¡Ja! ya te gustaría convertirte en un hermoso gato callejero como yo -le rebatió Kuroo, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, la mano de Bokuto voló para taparle la boca.

-Shiist, calla bro, que la bruja te puede oír y puede copiarte las ideas.

No falto nada más para que el moreno rodara los ojos y se quitara la mano de la cara.

-Bueno, yo digo que ignoremos al descerebrado este y que empecemos por el templo al que fuimos ayer, de todas formas, habíamos dicho que ese podía ser un buen   
lugar para empezar -los otros tres asintieron, pero el dúo de Aoba Johsai se mantuvo estático en su puesto- ¿qué? ¿ustedes no vendrán? -no era que estuviera esperando   
una respuesta positiva de parte de ellos, pero no perdía nada preguntándoles.

-No, durante la mañana fuimos a un Santuario con Iwa-chan y no volveré a ir a uno a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, para mí -sentenció Oikawa con esa petulancia propia de él, pero esta vez estaba respaldado por Iwaizumi detrás suyo- no queremos arruinar nuestro día libre pasando más tiempo con ustedes la verdad -¿aquél chico no sabía nunca cuando callarse?- suficiente fue ver a pecas-kun también y ahora ustedes qui..

\- ¿Pecas-kun? -le preguntó Tsuki- ¿te refieres a mi compañero en Karasuno? 

-No me interrumpas, ¿no te ha enseñado papá Kuroo en que debes respetar a tus mayores? -Oikawa seguía mirándose una uña- como decía, nos encontramos a pecas-kun en el Santuario y ahora a uste...

\- ¿En qué Santuario vieron a Yamaguchi? -volvió a interrumpirlo el rubio. Esta vez Tooru miró al gato y le habló directamente a él.

\- ¿Podrías enseñarle buenos modales a tu shota? no es nada lindo si sigue con esa actitud tan agría, pensé que siendo un niño sería más lindo, pero no.

-Lo que sea Oikawa, ahora escupe la respuesta que te hizo Tsuki.

Con un gesto de exasperación, siguió hablando, pero ya cansado y frustrado.

-Bueno, de tal hijo, tal padre, era obvio que no podía encontrar vida inteligente entre ellos, hasta el cara bonita impasible se ha contagiado -se quejó más para sí mismo que para los demás, aunque de todas formas lo escucharon- fue en el Santuario Shiba Daigunji -terminó por informarles

-Era el Santuario Shiba Daijingu -lo corrigió Iwaizumi

\- ¡Cielos Iwa-chan! ¿tú también? -el aludido sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Oya, oya -dijo Kuroo- pero si fue ahí donde estuvimos anoche, ¿qué haría pecas-kun entonces hoy día también ahí?

-No lo sé -murmuró el castaño ya algo cansado- pero estaba con una mujer

\- ¿¡Una mujer!? -exclamaron al unísono Tetsuro y Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pude evitar colocar a esta pareja... me encantan! Es que Oikawa es lo mejor <3


	6. Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, este capítulo es más corto de lo habitual, pues cuando lo escribí tuve una mala semana. 
> 
> Lo siento

El gesto de Kuroo era mucho más serio que el habitual, iba caminando a paso rápido mientras tiraba por la mano a Kei, quién con las piernas notablemente más cortas que su yo adulto, prácticamente tenía que correr para seguirle el paso. 

En cambio, Bokuto y Akaashi caminaban al lado de ello con rostro impasible, incluso el búho cornudo caminaba en silencio.

Por fin estaban tomándose el asunto de forma seriamente, no es que no lo hicieran antes, pero como habían dicho en el departamento de Kuroo y Kei, querían que el   
menor de ellos se distrajera un momento. Pero ahora tenían que encontrar una solución cuanto antes.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la entrada del templo debido a la prisa que llevaban. En el preciso instante en que Tsukishima atravesó el Tori de la entrada sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y frenó de golpe su andar.

Preocupado, Tetsuro también se detuvo, al igual que sus amigos quienes se le quedaron mirando al rubio mientras caía de rodillas y se llevaba ambas manos al pecho. Ya no era solamente un dolor, sino que una presión le abarcaba todo el pecho. Lanzó un grito cuando una punzada atravesó su cabeza y vio una larga caballera en una rápida imagen que pasó por su mente. Nunca la había visto, pero sabía que sería importante.

\- ¡¿Tsuki?! -la voz preocupada de su novio le sacó un momento del trance en que se había sometido- ¿Tsuki? ¿estás bien?

-Kuroo-san, ¿podrías dejar de tocarme tanto? pareces un maldito pervertido -le dijo en el momento en que notó las manos morenas sobre él revisándolo.

-Pero, Tsuki ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? 

El rubio entrecerró los ojos unos momentos, tratando de explicar todo aquello, pero simplemente aquellas sensaciones no podía transmitirlas en voz alta de la manera correcta. 

Abrió sus dorados ojos una vez que pudo normalizar su respiración y aceptando la mano que le ofrecía Kuroo, se puso de pie.

No alcanzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos cuando divisó a lo lejos una silueta que le era bastante familiar y que le extrañaba verla por ahí.

\- ¡Yamaguchi! -gritó para llamarle la atención al chico que se veía que doblaba por detrás del edificio del templo.

\- ¿Pecas-kun? -Kuroo se extrañó ante ello- ¿Oikawa no dijo que se lo había encontrado en la mañana? ¿qué hace todavía acá?

A pesar de que Akaashi estaba seguro que Bokuto estaba preocupado por sus amigos, podía notar que la tensión del ambiente y la hiperkinesia de él lo estaban matando, mantenerse serie y callado por tanto tiempo era una prueba que estaba tratando de afrontar, pero podía notar el esfuerzo que requería para ello. Miró alrededor y observó que aún quedaban ciertos puestos del festival de la noche anterior. Ahí podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro

-Kuroo-san -llamó la atención del ex capitán del Nekoma- creo que será conveniente que nos dividamos, ustedes pueden ir a buscar a Yamaguchi-kun, creo que él podría saber algo, su actitud parece demasiado sospechosa -Tetsuro asintió ante esto último, a él también le había llamado la atención- y con Bokuto-san podemos ir a preguntar o ver si hay algo extraño allí -señaló las tiendas del festival- en caso de que averigüemos algo, podemos enviarnos un texto.

Kuroo asintió ante la propuesta, él también sabía que Bokuto debía dejar salir esa energía que había estado acumulando a lo largo de la tarde, ir al centro de juegos no había sido suficiente. Por otra parte, confiaba en que Akaashi realmente buscaría algún tipo de información al respecto, lo que quitaba un peso de encima.

Se despidieron momentáneamente, pero antes de que pudieran separarse, Keiji sintió que algo tiraba del borde de su chaqueta. Cuando bajó la vista se encontró con que era Tsuki quién se la tomaba y evitaba que se fuera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó algo confundido por la acción. 

Tsukishima le hizo un gesto con la otra mano que tenía libre para que se agachara y quedara a su altura. Sin entender todavía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, Akaashi   
lo hizo.

Inmediatamente descubrió la razón de aquella acción. Sus ojos se abrieron ante el acto de Kei, quién acaba de depositar un beso en su mejilla. Kuroo y Bokuto se encontraban tanto con los ojos como con la boca abierta ante ello.

-Gracias por esto -le dijo Tsukishima mientras miraba hacia otra parte. Era una mezcla entre un niño de 8 años y el adulto que ya se suponía que debía ser.

Conmocionado, Keiji le sonrió y con una mano revolvió su cabello rubio mientras volvía a incorporarse y tomaba la mano de Kotaro quién en un ataque improvisado de celos, quería llamar su atención.

-De nada Tsukishima, sé qué harías lo mismo por nosotros- y con una sonrisa en la cara empezó a caminar mientras soportaba la infantil actitud de su pareja y sus quejas de porqué le era infiel con el novio shota de su bro.

Kei volteó la vista hacia a un estupefacto Kuroo, quién seguía con la boca abierta mirándolo como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo o algo por el estilo.

\- ¡Tsuki! ¿por qué hiciste eso? -le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y ponía ambas manos en sus hombros.

El chico de Karasuno solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a tener esa mirada fría como el oro ya trabajado.

-No sé por qué me miras así -le contestó finalmente- o ¿es que acaso tienes celos, Kuroo-san? 

Tetsuro tragó saliva y se colocó de pie mientras tomaba la mano de Kei, simplemente no contestó la pregunta porque no sabía que contestar a ello. Era ridículo que quisiera tomar del cuello de la camisa a Akaashi y tirarlo lejos para ser él quién recibiera el beso de su novio, sobre todo por la edad que tenía. Pero si bien quería que   
Tsuki volviera a la normalidad, también quería aprovechar de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo y crear la máxima cantidad de recuerdos de chibi Tsuki.

La verdad ahora era que con todo el tiempo que perdieron en hacer ese plan para separarse y el asunto del beso de Tsukishima, habían perdido completamente de vista a Yamaguchi. Caminaron por dónde lo habían visto por última vez, pero cuando dieron vuelta al templo, sólo se encontraron con que daba a una especie de bosque y no se veía a ninguna persona cerca.

Paró su andar, pero el rubio siguió caminando hacia el bosque, sus ojos apenas parpadeaban y su mirada estaba fija en un punto en específico.

-Tsuki, ¿a dónde crees que vas? -le preguntó, pero sin obtener respuesta a cambio, salvo el tirón en su mano que lo instaba a que siguiera caminando.

Confiando en lo que hacía su novio, lo siguió, a cada paso que daban se iban alejando del templo y adentrándose más en el bosque. Los árboles altos y frondosos iban tapando cada vez más la luz del sol y ahora estaban caminando en un espacio en dónde no se veía un camino claro en el suelo. Kuroo iba a preguntarle si estaba seguro de la dirección en la que iban caminando, pero en ese momento el pequeño habló.

\- ¡Yamaguchi! 

Entre los árboles pudo divisar una sombra que se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. Efectivamente era el chico de las pecas y por su expresión se podía decir que realmente estaba muy confundido al verlos.

\- ¿Tsu... Tsuki? -se volvió completamente y dio unos pasos en su dirección- ¿e... eres tú?

Oh, cierto. El moreno estaba olvidando que Tsukishima seguía siendo un niño y que Pekas-kun no tenía idea de la situación. Bueno, eso explicaba bastante -mucho- la cara que puso al verlos ahí.

\- ¿Q... qué te pasó? 

-Bueno pues... -Kei se mostraba un poco nervioso, mostrando una faceta totalmente desconocida para Kuroo, tanto que quiso abrazarlo y meterlo en una cápsula para observarlo siempre, pero dejó que continuara- anoche...

Le contó gran parte de la historia a su amigo, pero a medida que la historia avanzaba, la tonalidad de la cara de él se iba poniendo más y más pálida. Una vez que la hubo finalizado, Yamaguchi cayó sobre sus rodillas y llevándose ambas manos a la cara empezó a llorar.

Tsukishima y Kuroo se quedaron mirando extrañados ante la reacción de Tadashi, estaba por lejos de lo que Tetsuro podía haber esperado. Eso solo acrecentaba sus sospechas.

-Pekas-kun, dime, ¿sabes algo?

El chico de cabello verdoso asintió mientras seguía llorando, pero levantó la vista y su cara era un completo desastre.

-Es... ¡es mi culpa!


	7. Amistad

-Es... ¡Es mi culpa!

Esas palabras resonaron por todo el bosque, incluso ciertas aves salieron volando ante el grito que sonaba desgarrador del pecho de Yamaguchi.

Kuroo no le dio tiempo a que dijera o hiciera algo, pues había acortado la distancia que los separaba con dos largas zancadas y le tomó con una mano del cuello de la  
chaqueta, haciendo que tuviera que pararse de la posición arrodillada en la que se encontraba. Estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe con la mano disponible que tenía.

La rabia y la frustración que toda aquella situación le había provocado habían encontrado un chivo expiatorio y él estaba más que feliz de canalizar todo el estrés acumulado el último día golpeando al chico que se sorbeteaba la nariz frente suyo.

Lo único que lo frenó fue precisamente ver esa cara. No mostraba señal de querer defenderse, al contrario, estaba más que dispuesto en aceptar aquél golpe que Kuroo quería estamparle en la cara. Por otra parte, él siempre había sido consciente de los sentimientos que Tadashi tenía hacia su novio. Si bien Kei pensaba en él solamente como su mejor amigo, sabía que pecas-kun no lo veía de esa forma, pero que, a pesar de ello, siempre había sido un apoyo para Tsukishima y nunca se había opuesto a la relación de ellos, al contrario, fue un gran apoyo en el momento en que decidieron hacer público su relación.

Chasqueando la lengua lo soltó y Yamaguchi cayó de trasero al suelo. Para aliviar un poco la frustración que había acumulado, pateó una piedra y aguantó el grito de dolor cuando esta no se movió, pero sí su dedo pequeño.

Pasándose las manos por el cabello despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba, miró como Tsuki se acercaba a pecas-kun que seguía llorando en el suelo. A diferencia de él, su novio sí lo golpeó a mano abierta.

\- ¡Tsuki! -exclamó cuando se volvió a acercar a ellos. No era normal que el rubio tuviera actitudes violentas, de eso se encarga él de cumplir la cuota en la relación.

Cuando tomó a Tsukishima del hombro para evitar que le diera otra bofetada a su amigo, pudo ver que, a través de los lentes, los dorados ojos estaban nublosos y que las lágrimas estaban contenidas en ellos. Kei apretaba la mandíbula de frustración y con la manga de su chaqueta se limpiaba una lágrima que había caído de forma rebelde por su mejilla.

\- ¿Por... por qué lo hiciste? -le preguntó entre sollozos que seguía tratando de disimular- ¡yo... yo confiaba en ti, Yamaguchi! -la voz se le quebró cuando mencionó su nombre.

\- ¡Tsu... Tsuki! -le reclamó Kuroo.

Estaba mal. Todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo en que lo que había hecho -sea lo que fuera que había hecho- Yamaguchi, estaba mal, pero también, los tres sabían que él se encontraba completamente arrepentido. 

Tetsuro más que nadie quería golpearlo y obligar a que devolviera las cosas a su estado natural, por lo que entendía el estado de Tsukishima. Pero tampoco podía aceptar que alguien se aprovechara de una persona en el estado en que se encontraba el chico con pecas.

-Perdón Tsuki... perdón -el chico de tez olivácea no dejaba de pedirle perdón y disculpas, y de sollozar sobre sus rodillas.

Por otra parte, Kei trataba de seguir manteniendo su cara impasible, pero las lágrimas que escurrían desde sus ojos no ayudaban en ello.

Definitivamente Kuroo era el adulto allí. La vida suele ser muy irónica. Suspiró por enésima vez ese día mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello y pensaba en qué hacer. 

La verdad era que, aunque ya sabían que pecas-kun era el responsable, no les había dicho cómo, seguía culpándose y pidiendo disculpas, pero no les confesaba nada más. Con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a él y comenzó el interrogatorio mientras el pequeño rubio le tomaba casualmente de la mano.

-Pecas-kun, ¿podrías dejar de llorar un segundo y decirme exactamente qué fue lo que pasó?

Los ojos castaños se abrieron y le observaron unos segundos para luego desviarse y mirar instintivamente hacia la profundidad del bosque. Aquello no le dio una muy buena impresión a Kuroo, fue como si sus instintos de gato se pusieran alerta ante ello.

\- ¿Y bien? -insistió nuevamente al ver que no decía nada.

-No, no sé exactamente qué fue lo que hizo... -su voz era más baja que la habitual- pero... sé que ella tiene algo que ver.

\- ¿Ella? -el rubio ya se había recompuesto y ahora prestaba total atención a las palabras que se decían- ¿quién es ella?

-Ella es... -Yamaguchi tragó saliva y tomando valor, contestó- ella es Tsukiyomi no Kami.

\- ¿La diosa de la luna? -preguntó claramente incrédulo Kuroo- ¿qué piensas que somos? ¿estúpidos?

-Claro, como si la posibilidad de los aliens fuera más probable que esto -se burló Tsuki mientras rodaba los ojos- ¿tienes alguna mejor explicación? ¿algo más científico?

\- ¡Cré... créanme! -soltó de pronto Tadashi- no sé qué fue lo que hizo ella, pero... ¡ella debió haber sido!

\- ¿Por qué estás convencido de ello, pecas-kun?

-Porque... -se mordió el labio indeciso de contar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no estaba seguro de que le creyeran, pero, como había dicho Tsuki, ya cualquier explicación sonaría lógica en estas circunstancias. Se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar. - Luego de que nos despidiéramos, comencé a caminar sin fijarme mucho en el rededor, así que en el momento en que me alejé del festival y entré al bosque fue casi imperceptible para mí. -Tsukishima asintió, era normal que su amigo simplemente caminara sin prestar atención cuando algo le preocupaba- Fue entonces cuando me encontré ya en medio del bosque y una mujer muy hermosa se apareció ante mí. Era Tsukiyomi no Kami

Sus mejillas habían vuelto a adquirir color y miraba avergonzado el suelo bajo sus pies, Kuroo enarcó una ceja y se atrevió a interrumpir el relato del menor.

\- ¿Estás seguro que era una diosa y no simplemente una sacerdotisa del templo que además era muy guapa? -se ganó una mirada de enojo por parte de Tadashi a la vez que se ponía aún más roja su cara. 

\- ¡Estoy seguro de ello! -se defendió mientras apretaba los puños-. En un principio también pensé que era una mujer común, pero me demostró que era una diosa...

\- ¿Qué hizo, se convirtió en un animal frente tuyo o sólo te movió las pestañas y las curvas para convencerte? -se burló nuevamente Kuroo

-Kuroo-san, basta -le murmuró Tsukishima apretándole la mano- sólo, deja que hable.

-Si me cree o no Kuroo-san, es cosa suya -volvió a defenderse Yamaguchi, a pesar de ser una persona calmada, tenía momentos en que sacaba la voz. El moreno solo chasqueó la lengua así que continuó con su relato-. Luego de ya estar seguro de que era una diosa -le otorgó una mirada cargada a el ex capitán de Nekoma- ella me preguntó porque estaba así... -calló para pensar en qué era lo que debía contar y qué no.- yo, yo solo le conté lo que me pasaba y bueno, ella me abrazó gentilmente y me consoló hasta que me dormí en sus brazos -añadió de forma rápida-. Y hoy desperté en mitad del bosque.

-Ok... -dijo Tetsuro alargando la última vocal- supongamos que todo eso es cierto y que de verdad te encontraste con Tsukiyomi no Kami... -Kei le golpeó con la mano- ¡está bien Tsuki, eso dolió! Ella te consoló tus penas y tristezas y qué se yo qué más te hizo. Lo que yo no entiendo, es qué tiene que ver mi adorable Tsuki en todo esto.

Claro, Yamaguchi sabía que tenía que haber explicado esa parte, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo. Volvió a suspirar y desvió la mirada completamente de cualquiera de ellos dos. 

-Bueno, puede ser que yo... -cerró los ojos y lo soltó todo de golpe- puede que yo le haya dicho que no quería que Tsuki fuera mayor de edad.

Un silencio se produjo, se escuchó el piar de unas aves y el susurro de las hojas de los árboles provocado por el viento. Yamaguchi podía escuchar como su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba y la presión de la sangre y del corazón golpeaba su pecho y cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Seguía con los ojos cerrados esperando el ataque de furia, que nunca llegó. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente en señal de precaución.

-Tsk -escuchó que Tsukishima chasqueaba la lengua y se cruzaba de brazos mientras ignoraba la mirada condescendiente que el moreno le estaba dando en esos instantes- ni se te ocurra decir...

\- ¡Te lo dije Tsuki! -lo interrumpió Kuroo con una notable sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro- te dije que pecas-kun estaba enamorado de ti y tú no me creíste, pero te lo dije -el ex capitán del Nekoma tuve que esquivar una rama caída que le había lanzado Kei- vamos, que nunca fallo en estas cosas...

-Kuroo-san, tú piensas que todo el mundo está enamorado de mí -le contestó el rubio- además creía que conocía a Yamaguchi y que le gustaba Yachi... o alguna otra persona -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Es... esperen un momento -se atrevió a hablar Tadashi mientras observaba la discusión de los otros dos- eso... eso significa que, ¿Kuroo-san sabía de mis  
sentimientos?

-Pues si pecas-kun, te diré que eran bastante obvios, solo alguien tan ciego como Tsuki podría no haberse dado cuenta -ahora fue el turno de un montón de hojas que le había lanzado el menor- pero como oíste, Kei no me creyó nada 

\- ¿Po... por qué? ¿por qué no le creíste a Kuroo-san, Tsuki? 

El rubio se veía claramente fastidiado.

-Porque tú y yo somos amigos, creo que me hubiera sentido incómodo si pensara que tú piensas en mi de esa forma -le confesó sin mucha emoción en su rostro, pero sí con algo de sentimientos en el tono de voz- sé que probablemente lo hiciste por eso, pero creo que me negaba a aceptarlo más por el hecho de que me lo ocultabas, de que a pesar de todo no confiaras en mí para eso.

Yamaguchi comenzó a llorar de nuevo, cada lágrima que vertía en ese momento, había sido una lágrima y un sentimiento que guardó durante todos esos años. Desde la primaria que había ido desarrollando sentimientos hacia el rubio y a pesar de que nunca creyó de ser correspondido y mucho menos el tener una oportunidad con él, le dolía. Le dolía mucho escuchar aquello.

Tetsuro de verdad que ya no sabía qué hacer. No podía echarle la culpa al chico que se estaba limpiando el líquido nasal -por no decir mocos- de haberse enamorado de Tsukishima, y es que él lo entendía perfectamente, estaba seguro que Tadashi lo conocía casi tan bien como él, o incluso puede que un poco mejor. Pero la vida nunca era justa ni amable, por lo que él, era el dueño del corazón del rubio. 

-Oe, pecas-kun -le llamó la atención- te aseguro que podrás seguir llorando por el resto de tu vida este desamor, pero si no nos ayudas a encontrar a esa diosa, te aseguro que esa vida te será muy corta -como si la amenaza no hubiera sido lo suficientemente clara, se hizo tronar los nudillos.

Hizo efecto. El de cabello oliva tragó saliva sonoramente mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba nerviosamente las rodillas llenas de tierra de sus pantalones, se limpió por última vez con la manga su cara y levantó la barbilla lo mejor que pudo. 

-Iba en camino a ver a Tsukiyomi no Kami -les respondió ya volviendo a un estado casi normal.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está? 

-No -se escucharon dos suspiros cansados- pero me dijo que esperaría por mi hoy...

-Bueno, eso suena perfecto -dijo Kuroo- ¿y dónde la verás?

-Un poco más allá -señaló hacia lo profundo del bosque- el problema es que me dijo que aparecería cuando la luna ya estuviera fuera 

-Bueno, eso no será ningún problema -sonrió maliciosamente el moreno- tenemos a Tsuki con nosotros -tomó al pequeño rubio y lo sentó en sus hombros.

-No eres gracioso, Kuroo-san-le recriminó mientras se sujetaba bien.

-Oh, claro que sí, es que tú eres un amargado, Tsuki.

Yamaguchi no estaba seguro de cómo podrían solucionar eso, pero el dolor en el pecho que siempre había sentido cuando los veía a ellos dos juntos, había desaparecido.


	8. Deseo

Los dos adultos y el niño se encontraban esperando en un claro de bosque. Al parecer Yamaguchi estaba seguro que ahí era dónde se había encontrado con la diosa, pero después de que pasaron unos cuantos minutos, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a dudar de si era ese el lugar.

-Pecas-kun, ¿estás seguro? -Kuroo le preguntó por quinta vez aquello.

-Sí, bueno, tal vez... es acá -la respuesta de Tadashi cada vez sonaba menos segura, haciendo que el moreno suspirara cansadamente por la situación. 

Tetsuro se encontraba apoyado en el tronco de un gran árbol al límite del claro, sus ojos no se apartaban de Kei, quién había comenzado a caminar por el lugar y se detenía a observar ciertas plantas o flores que iba encontrando en su camino. 

Tsukishima se había enojado con Kuroo y estaba tratando de ignorarlo. Cuando comenzaron a caminar detrás de Yamaguchi, el paso de los más grandes había hecho que Kei se quedara atrás a pesar de sostener la mano del moreno. Con un tirón de este agarre, le había llamado la atención y pedido que le llevara sobre los hombros, pues  
estaba cansado y no quería caminar. 

Para su sorpresa, Tetsuro le dijo que no. Fue ahí donde el orgullo de Tsukishima salió a flote; le soltó la mano y con un puchero en su cara caminó por delante de su amigo del Karasuno. ¿El problema? Se perdió.

Perdieron algunos minutos en volver a la ruta que Tadashi creía que era la correcta para llegar al lugar. Pero Kei no podía quedarse quieto, en esos precisos momentos estaba enfadado con todo el mundo; con su amigo por hacerle eso, con Kuroo por ser tan idiota y con esa dichosa diosa que se metía en asuntos ajenos que no le incumbían y que además les hacía esperar.

Infantilmente, pateó una roca, pero como era de esperarse, solo él sintió dolor. Con unas cuantas lágrimas acumulándose en el borde de los ojos y con un puchero mucho mayor al anterior, volvió con los otros dos, quienes no le dijeron nada y sólo lo miraron.

Kuroo ya se había encargado de mandarle un mensaje a Akaashi para contarle a grandes rasgos la situación, y obviamente no perdió la oportunidad de advertirle que se mantuviera alejado de su Tsuki y que no confundiera lo que había pasado momentos antes. Solo por si acaso.

La noche ya estaba cayendo, pues el atardecer había sido corto y apenas se había notado entre medio de todos los altos árboles que les cubrían. Junto con la caída del sol, fue cayendo la temperatura. Kei, quien vestía la ropa que le habían regalado la pareja de búhos, sentía como su cuerpo iba sufriendo por la ausencia de calor en el ambiente. Deseó que también le hubieran regalado una chaqueta o algo más abrigado que aquella -adorable- camisa. 

Se abrazó a sí mismo para mantener la temperatura corporal, pero apenas unos segundos después, sintió un peso por sobre sus hombros. Tocó aquella prenda de cuero y sin siquiera tener que levantar la mirada, sabía a quién pertenecía. Ese olor que lo embriagaba era único y por si solo era capaz de hacer que su cuerpo se sintiera en llamas. 

No dijo nada y se refugió más en aquella chaqueta, cuando pensó que sería conveniente darle las gracias a su novio, un ruido de campanillas sonó a lo lejos. 

Inmediatamente los 3 se pusieron en alerta y miraron hacia la dirección del sonido. 

A través de los árboles, se iba iluminando un camino, y en él, aparecía la silueta de alguien. 

El rubio tuvo que afirmarse los lentes para poder observar con más detenimiento aquella imagen. 

Una mujer por fin se hizo notar, su andar era suave y elegante, apenas se notaba cada paso que daba. Su belleza no se podía comparar a ninguna antes vista, y no era solo por sus facciones delicadas, sino que también por su color de piel, níveo y puro. La ropa que llevaba era tradicional y blanca, haciendo que la escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las hojas y ramas le hiciera brillar y destacar más.  
Realmente parecía una diosa. 

-Es ella -susurró Yamaguchi, eso hizo que Kei tragara saliva y buscara la mano morena a su lado. Inmediatamente Kuroo se la tomó y la apretó con fuerza. 

Aquella enigmática figura se adentró un paso en el claro, levantó la vista y emitió una sutil sonrisa en cuanto vio a Tadashi, pero esta expresión inmediatamente se esfumó de su rostro al ver la presencia de otros dos extraños. Por lo que se limitó a aguardar ahí.

\- ¿Tadashi? -habló mientras volvía a dirigir sus doradas orbes al chico con pecas- ¿quiénes son estas personas? ¿las conoces? 

Su voz era tan suave y profunda, que por poco Kuroo no cae de rodillas. De todas formas, cerró los ojos un segundo para deleitar sus oídos con aquella entonación tan melódica. Antes de que pudiera dejarse llevar más por ello, algo resonó en su cabeza y le llevó de vuelta al presente; ella había sido la principal responsable de la situación en la cual se encontraban con Tsuki. 

\- ¿Tú quién eres? -habló en voz alta, dejando salir parte de la rabia que sentía en esos momentos- ¿es cierto que eres Tsukiyomi no Kami? 

De nueva la diosa cambió la dirección de la mirada, pero esta vez sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y se podía decir que tenía una ceja levantada.

-Pues sí, lo soy -su voz ya no sonaba tan dulce, pero seguía igual de cautivadora- y, ¿tú quién eres simple mortal, que te atreves a hablarle así a una deidad? 

-Yo soy el hombre al que le arruinaste la vida.

Se escuchó un carraspeo y todos los presentes pusieron su atención en el rubio, quién había emitido el sonido y miraba molesto a todos.

-En realidad, a quién le arruinó la vida es a mí -se apuntó a si mismo con el dedo índice- yo soy el que perdió casi un metro de altura. 

-¡Pero Tsuki! ¡yo soy el que se quedó con las ganas de hacerlo!

-¿Y te crees que yo no? ¡volví a la época en que mi pene cabía en una sola mano! -le recriminó el rubio. 

Un incómodo silencio inundó el lugar, al igual que el color rojo inundaba la cara de Tsuki.

-Bueno, creo que ya puedo hacerme una idea de quienes son... -susurró la diosa, quién seguía teniendo un tono rosáceo en su rostro, producto de la vergüenza que  
sentía en esos momentos- ¿no es así, Tadashi?

\- ¡Oh, sí! -respondió el de tez olivácea mientras tomaba una postura recta-. Él -señaló al menor- es Tsuki y él -ahora fue el turno de señalar al moreno- es su novio, Kuroo.

-Interesante, Tsuki y Kuroo, una pareja peculiar -la diosa los miró a ambos y sonrió ante su obvia relación y alcance de nombres-. Luz y oscuridad. -comenzó a caminar nuevamente hasta que se hubo encontrado a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Sutilmente se agachó, quedando a la altura de Kei- Dime, Tsuki... ¿Tsukishima? -el rubio asintió-. Bien, tu nombre me hace referencia, ¿no crees que la luna se ve más hermosa rodeada de estrellas? 

Yamaguchi se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar una exclamación. Para todos los presentes, era obvio que Tsukiyomi no Kami le estaba preguntando por la relación que podría llegar a tener con su amigo de la infancia. Tampoco era casualidad que el sacador de apuros del Karasuno tuviera la palabra estrella en su apellido.  
Kei escuchó como Kuroo chasqueaba la lengua y apretaba más fuerte el agarre de su mano. El rubio sonrió y se llevó la mano libre a la barbilla, simulando una pose pensadora. Luego de unos segundos, soltó la mano de su novio y caminó con esa misma sonrisa inocente de momentos antes hacia la deidad.

-Pues claro que pienso que las estrellas y la luna se ven hermosas juntas -un sonrojo apareció en la cara del más bajo- pero también es cierto que sin oscuridad, la luna no se observaría. Las estrellas pueden incluso disminuir la luz de la luna, pueden quitarle el protagonismo, ser más brillante que el astro nocturno. La luna solo puede llegar a lucir en todo su esplendor cuando está rodeada de oscuridad. 

Los ojos de Tsukiyomi se abrieron desmesuradamente, no podía creer que dos humanos en la misma noche le hablaran con ese tono. Si bien, solo el primero le había hablado con tono maleducado, el niño rubio había usado su propio argumento para contestarle y rebatirle la respuesta. 

-Entiendo tu punto, pequeño -de forma lenta volvió a colocarse de pie y erguida. Se veía mucho más impresionante que antes-. Pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con él. -Se volvió hacia Yamaguchi y le dijo- Tadashi, espero que mi regalo te haya hecho feliz, ahora es hora de que vuelva a mi posición. Y no te preocupes, -miró a Kei y a Kuroo- esto jamás será deshecho. 

Los lentes de Tsukishima se cayeron del puente de la nariz y la mandíbula de Kuroo cayó hasta casi llegar al suelo. La diosa se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino para retirarse, pero una mano tocó su túnica e hizo que se detuviera.

-Por favor, no

La mujer se impresionó al ver el rostro de su protegido lleno de lágrimas.

-¿No quieres que me vaya? -le preguntó mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con la mano.

-No, no es eso... -el pecoso tomó aquella mano y la sostuvo fuertemente entre las propias- no quiero que Tsuki se quede así por siempre. ¡Quiero que vuelva a ser normal!

-Pecas-kun... -murmuró Kuroo mientras veía toda la escena. Había tomado a Tsukishima en brazos y ahora apretaba los dientes en clara frustración- ¡Tsukiyomi! quizás usted cree que hace lo correcto, pero, ¿no ve que no hay nadie feliz aquí? Yo se que pecas-kun ha estado enamorado de Tsuki desde siempre, pero, esto no hará que Kei lo ame. Lo que usted está haciendo es algo horrible.

El rubio podía sentir como el corazón de su novio latía desbocadamente, como su cuerpo temblaba a pesar de estar sosteniéndolo y un escalofrío invadía la columna vertebral de ambos. Aun así, Kuroo no mostraba señales de retroceder o desmentir sus palabras. 

-Tu... -la diosa se le quedó mirando- ¿acaso quieres tener la misma suerte que tu novio? No me costaría nada hacerlo.

-Pues si esa es la única forma en que puedo estar con él, pues si. Preferiría aparentar 10 años y estar a su lado de esa forma, que quedarme aquí, sin hacer nada y ver como él es infeliz. -Tragó saliva y continuó- Además, lo más probable es que si eso pasara, la policía me arrestaría muy pronto, no podría resistir por más tiempo. 

Un golpe proveniente de una pequeña mano impactó la cabeza con el cabello negro.

-Kuroo-san, ¿alguna vez dejarás de ser idiota? 

-No, no lo creo, me junto mucho con Bokuto. 

Tetsuro y Kei comenzaron una discusión en ese mismo lugar, olvidando completamente la presencia de Yamaguchi y Tsukiyomi. La diosa no dejaba de ver como actuaban ambos, pero una risa mal disimulada a su lado hizo que reaccionara. 

\- ¿Acaso no hacen linda pareja? -le comentó el chico a su lado- Creo que ellos realmente se aman. 

-Tu, Tadashi, ¿serías feliz si ellos están juntos? 

-Pues, la verdad es que he comprendido que, aunque Tsuki no esté con él, nosotros seguiríamos siendo amigos. Él se ha encargado de dejarme en claro el lugar que ocupo en su corazón, y no es menor al que ocupa Kuroo-san, solo que contiene otra clase de sentimientos. Quizás yo también he estado confundido todo este tiempo y no he levantado la vista para ver qué es lo que me rodea. -Suspiró pensando en una pequeña rubia que desde el primer momento en que la vio, se sintió diferente. - Si pudiera pedirle un favor, oh Tsukiyomi no Kami... 

-Lo que quieras, pequeño Tadashi.

-Pues... 

 

-Tú eres el idiota, ¡hoy te irás a la cama sin cenar! -le amenazó Kuroo mientras levantaba el dedo índice de su mano.  
\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi padre? -le replicó Kei mientras apartaba de un manotazo aquél dedo amenazante.  
-No, si lo fuera, la condena que me darían sería aún mayor.  
\- ¿Aún siguen con eso? -Yamaguchi se acercaba a ellos algo nervioso.  
-Pecas-kun -Kuroo recordó el incidente y comenzó a mirar por los alrededores, buscando a alguien- y, ¿la diosa?  
-Pues... desapareció.  
\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -Tanto Kei como Tetsuro gritaron lo mismo.  
\- ¡Oh no! ¿qué haremos ahora? ¡No quiero convertirme en un pedófilo!  
-Kuroo-san, no lo serás -le respondió todavía nervioso Tadashi- pero saben... creo que sería buena idea volver al festival. Hoy es el último día y dicen que, si pides un deseo en el Tabanata, se te puede cumplir.  
-Yamaguchi, ¿acaso hablaste con Bokuto antes? -le preguntó confundido Tsuki- el Tabanata fue en Agosto, hace poco más de un mes, incluso me mandaste fotos cuando estabas en la celebración en Sendai.  
\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Claro! Lo había olvidado -se llevó una mano a la parte de la nuca y sin mirarlos prosiguió hablando- bueno, estoy seguro que debe haber algún equivalente en el festival, ¿qué les parece que volvamos?  
-A pesar de que pecas-kun no está diciendo nada coherente, creo que es cierto, debemos volver, ya es tarde y no confío en el sentido de orientación de ninguno de ustedes -Kuroo soltó un largo suspiro-. Vamos.  
Caminaron en silencio hasta que salieron detrás del templo. Las luces del festival podían verse a los lejos y decidieron ir hacia allá. Unos momentos antes, Tetsuro había recibido un mensaje de Akaashi diciéndole que ellos volverían a su departamento, que no era que no les estuvieran apoyando, pero que él no había podido sacar a Bokuto-san de la depresión luego del beso en la mejilla de Tsukishima y que se lo llevaba por... motivos obvios.  
Malditos suertudos que pueden tener sexo sin temor a ser denunciados y arrestados. Pensó Kuroo.  
Aun así, les había deseado suerte. No podía enojarse con Akaashi, pero luego lo haría con su bro.  
Tanto el rubio como el moreno no tenían ánimos de participar en alguna tienda o tradición del festival. Habían ido el día anterior y las cosas habían resultado de esa forma.  
De todas formas, el menor les llevó a una zona en dónde podían escribir sus deseos para la diosa de la luna. Vaya ironía pensó la pareja.  
Solo para que Yamaguchi dejara de molestarlos, Kei y Tetsuro escribieron sus deseos y los colocaron dentro de farolillos de papel que se elevaban con el viento llevando una vela encendida en su interior.  
Una vez que lo hicieron, Yamaguchi los iba a llevar a otra parte del festival, pero ya cansado, Kuroo lo increpó.  
-Pecas-kun, deja de hacer esto. No creas que mi molestia y frustración quedó a un lado. Créeme, que aún quiero golpearte y hacer que te lamentes por el día en que siquiera conociste a Kei. -La mirada del moreno se ensombreció mucho más, llegando casi a ser de un negro profundo. - No me pidas que me comporte la próxima vez que te vea. No hago nada ahora porque creo que no podría controlarme. -los puños apretados de sus manos demostraban a lo que se refería. - Así que... solo deja que nos marchemos. 

Tadashi tragó saliva y solo asintió, sin decir nada. 

Tsuki seguía en brazos de Kuroo. Ahora le había pasado ambos brazos por el cuello y le había rodeado la cintura con las piernas, por lo que teóricamente estaba frente a él. Pero escondió su rostro en el hueco que se producía entre su pecho y el cuello. 

Tetsuro sintió como las fuerzas abandonaban a su mini-novio y cómo las lágrimas dominaban la situación. Él también tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte por su novio. Era el rubio quién se llevaba la peor parte de todo aquello, no podría volver jamás a su antigua vida. 

Y lo peor de todo, Akiteru mataría a Kuroo. 

El moreno estaba seguro que sería una muerte larga y dolorosa.

Llegaron a su departamento y sin hablar, el ex capitán del Nekoma fue directo a su habitación. Depositó a el rubio en la cama y se recostó al lado de él mientras le acariciaba la espalda para consolar en algo su llanto. 

-Sabes, si yo no hubiera sido tan testarudo y tan romántico... si tan solo lo hubiéramos hecho aquella noche en el cine, o aquél día en que fuimos a la playa, incluso en el auto de tu hermano. -se ganó un golpe cuando dijo eso. - En fin, si tan solo no hubiera esperado a que cumplieras los 21 años, esto no habría pasado.

Un golpe impactó su entrepierna, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor.

-Y ¿ahora que hice Tsuki? ¡Me lo dejarás inservible! -estaba doblado de rodillas y con una mueca de dolor.

-Eso te pasa por decir estupideces, ¿crees que toda la culpa fue solo tuya? Vamos, si hubiera querido lo hubiéramos hecho el mismo en que nos conocimos -al menos el rubio había dejado de llorar y se veía con un poco de su personalidad habitual.

-Oh no, en eso te equivocas, Tsuki, si yo lo hubiera querido, te hubiera conquistado mucho antes, pero quería que cayeras lentamente a mis pies -Kuroo se recuperó y logró sentarse nuevamente.

-Claro, como tú digas -bufó Kei. - ¿Quieres apostar algo? -El moreno enarcó una ceja mientras Tsukishima se subía sobre su cadera- te aseguro que tendrás una erección a pesar de mi cuerpo.

-Oh Tsuki, no creo que sea buena idea esto...

El rubio lo silenció con un beso. Su boca era más pequeña a la que estaba acostumbrado Kuroo, al igual que su lengua. Pero los movimientos eran los mismos, aquél aroma era el mismo, los sentimientos eran los mismos.

Ignorando todo a su alrededor, Tetsuro profundizó el beso y se sumergió en él. 

Un nuevo calor lo invadió y aquellos brazos que le rodeaban por el cuello se hicieron más grandes y fuertes, sintió un peso mayor encima suyo y una presión con forma de erección en su estómago. 

Se separó del beso y se quedó sin palabras. Allí estaba, como lo recordaba, su hermoso y perfecto novio. Tsukishima Kei había vuelto a tener 21 años.

Ambos se miraron y luego de unos segundos, que fácilmente pudieron convertirse en minutos, comenzaron a reír y a llorar, todo al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos se explica qué había pasado.

-Vaya, así que esto fue lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio, mis besos son como los de los príncipes encantadores, te convierten de sapo en princesa. O en este caso, de shota a Tsuki.

-Idiota -murmuró Kei antes de volver a tirarse a besarlo.

Pero antes de que pudieran llegar más allá, recibió un mensaje. Como dice el dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato y Kuroo no pudo evitar ver quién era el que le mandaba mensajes a esa hora de la noche -justo eran pasadas la medianoche- a su novio.

Era un mensaje de Yamaguchi que decía: 

"Feliz cumpleaños Tsuki, espero que mi regalo te haya gustado, se lo pedí a Tsukiyomi no Kami. Espero que sus deseos también hayan sido escuchados. T"

-Deseos, ¿eh? -Kuroo tenía una sonrisa que cubría toda su cara- ¿qué fue lo que pediste Tsuki? Yo pedí hacerlo con mi novio.

-Idiota, en vez de desear que volviera a la normalidad... 

\- ¿Eso fue lo que deseaste tú? -insistió el moreno.

-No, también desee tener sexo con Kuroo-san.

Una sonrisa aún mayor apareció en la cara de este.

-Bueno, hay que hacer que los deseos, se cumplan, ¿no?


	9. Epílogo

Con las piernas largas y delgadas acomodadas alrededor de la cintura de Kuroo, el choque y roce entre ambas entrepiernas era algo que debía darse sí o sí. 

A pesar de la impaciencia que a los dos chicos iba carcomiendo, decidieron que debían hacerlo a su debido tiempo. Aunque tampoco se tomarían mucho tiempo para hacerlo, con lo que les había pasado la última vez, tenían más que suficiente para saber que en algunas cosas no debían demorarse. 

La noche era cálida para ser una de otoño, así que la ventana de la habitación se encontraba entreabierta y las cortinas a los costados. La luz de la luna llena estaba en cada rincón del lugar, iluminando los cuerpos que trataban de fusionarse en uno solo. 

Tsukishima se encontraba desnudo. En el momento en que había vuelto a su forma normal, la ropa inmediatamente se había roto por la diferencia de tamaños y tuvo que retirarse los jirones de la misma. 

En cambio, Tetsuro seguía con la camisa y los pantalones puestos, pero ya se había retirado los zapatos, calcetines y accesorios para dejarlos sobre la mesa auxiliar en dónde habían dejado los celulares. 

A la altura del ombligo de Kuroo, su camisa estaba quedando con rastros del líquido pre-seminal que salía del miembro de Tsukki que se refregaba contra él. 

El moreno disfrutaba pasar sus manos por la delgada y satinada piel de la espalda de su novio. Las sombras que se iban creando en los músculos largos y fuertes de ella le estaban haciendo perder la razón. Tsukishima Kei era el erotismo puro. 

A medida que el beso se iba profundizando, los delgados dedos del ex bloqueador central del Karasuno se iban enredando en los cabellos negros y cuando Kuroo le mordía el labio o causaba algún estremecimiento en su cuerpo, estos dedos tiraban del cabello, algunas veces suaves, otras con fuerza. 

Kuroo sentía que tenía los labios hinchados por tantos besos y mordiscos que había recibido, así que interrumpió aquel juego de lenguas y con una sonrisa socarrona, que, a pesar de que Kei decía que la odiaba, sabía que el rubio al verla se derretía por dentro. 

Tsukishima seguía con los lentes puestos, pero Tetsuro los tomó y los dejó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. En ese momento en que se inclinó para realizar tal acción, Kei aprovechó de comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa y bajarle el cierre de la bragueta del pantalón. 

Kuroo no quería quedar de espaldas en la cama mientras Tsukki le quitaba la ropa, pero debía reconocer que aquella visión hizo que su amigo saltara de alegría. 

Cuando se encontró ya con el pecho desnudo y los pantalones abajo, su líbido aumentó considerablemente. Tanto Kuroo como Tsukki sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Los labios del rubio comenzaron a recorrer desde la comisura del labio del mayor, hasta la mandíbula y bajaron por la manzana de adán, cosa que mordió en su recorrido. Luego descendió hasta las clavículas del moreno y ahí se detuvo mientras dejaba unas cuantas marcas. Siempre había querido hacer eso. 

Mientras tanto, Tetsuro tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a besar dedo por dedo y demostrarle de esa forma, tan simple para algunos, la devoción que sentía hacia él. 

Se dejó mimar por su pareja, ya le tocaría el turno a él para demostrar y complacer al menor. 

Luego de que Kei estuviera satisfecho con unos cuantos cardenales hechos con su boca, volvió su recorrido hacia la parte baja del ex capitán del Nekoma. En aquel camino, se detuvo en un pezón que mordió juguetonamente, pero que no se atrevía a torturar más allá de eso; continuó y pasó su lengua por los abdominales todavía marcados que tenía Kuroo y también de forma juguetona le atacó el ombligo con la lengua, cosa que le dio un ataque de risa a su novio. 

Con mirada fría y calculadora, los ojos dorados se fijaron en el gesto gatuno a la vez que aquella boca tan sarcástica y dañiña se dirigía hacia el boxer que se encontraba empapado en cierta zona. 

Sin apartar la vista de los ojos avellanas, Tsukki pasó la lengua por sobre la tela en el lugar que ya se encontraba húmedo. Como respuesta obtuvo un respingo, lo que le hizo sonreír. 

No era como si en todo ese tiempo no hubieran tenido sexo oral, lo habían hecho, y muchas veces, pero siempre teniendo en mente que eso sería la barrera. Por lo que generalmente terminaban acabando en la boca o en la cara del otro. Pero en esta ocasión, el juego seguiría. 

Tsukishima por ese mismo motivo, se dio todo el tiempo del mundo para jugar y torturar lentamente a Kuroo, sabía que era un poco sádico hacer eso bajo esas circunstancias, pero también veía como el moreno comenzaba a frustrarse por no recibir la atención que siempre se le era dada. Esa frustración luego sería canalizada en el sexo. Perfecto. 

Siguió mordiéndolo por sobre la ropa interior, hasta que Tetsuro no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó desde las caderas para deslizar aquella prenda tan molesta y sacarla del campo de juegos. 

El rubio chasqueó la lengua fingiendo molestia, pero prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo. 

Primero pasó su lengua por toda la longitud del miembro y cuando llegó a la pequeña apertura que se encontraba en la cima, saboreó el líquido que salía de ahí y le dio un beso en la punta. Kuroo solamente empuñaba las manos al ver tal escena y apretó más aún su mandíbula en el momento en que toda su erección entró en la boca del rubio. 

Tsukishima comenzó a realizar un espléndido trabajo con su boca, ya tenía práctica y la situación ameritaba que diera lo máximo de sí. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo, que no notó cuando Tetsuro se enderezó.

El mayor, con una agilidad increíble, le tomó de las caderas y le dio una vuelta en 180 grados, quedando su trasero y su entrepierna del rubio en la cara del moreno. Kuroo comenzó a lamer y a succionar aquél miembro delgado y largo que se encontraba colgando frente suyo. 

Aprovechó también la oportunidad para comenzar a lamer sus bolas y para llegar hasta su agujero y lubricarlo con la saliva que se le formaba de anticipación. Con la ayuda de sus dedos, fue trabajando en lubricar y expandir el lugar que luego ocuparía y gozaría su propia erección, por más impaciente que estaba, no quería herir a Kei. 

Por su parte, Tsukishima comenzaba a impacientarse y se notaba en sus lamidas y en el movimiento inconsciente de caderas que trataba de buscar un ritmo satisfactorio, pero necesitaba más. 

-Kuroo-san -gimoteó un momento en que se sacó el miembro de este de la boca- ya... ya estoy listo. 

Tetsuro no sabía si eso era cierto o sólo era la impaciencia de aquel chico hablando. Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, él también creía que estaba listo, tres dedos entraban en su interior y se había preocupado de encontrar el punto exacto en el que Kei gemía y doblaba los dedos de los pies. Se encargaría de torturarle ahí. 

\- ¿Seguro Tsukki? -el rubio se había levantado para acostarse de espaldas en la cama. - ¿Estás seguro que lo quieres hacer conmigo?

-Kuroo-san, ¿qué tan idiota tienes que ser en momentos así? -le tomó por el cuello y lo acercó a sí para que el chico del Nekoma tomara posición encima suyo- He estado seguro desde comenzamos a salir, incluso, -le miró con gesto de burla- desde el momento en que acepté darte mi número. 

En ese momento Tetsuro no pudo aguantarse más y lo sujetó fuertemente entre sus brazos. En ese preciso instante, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, y quiso demostrarlo con acciones. Su boca volvió a tomar posesión del hombre debajo suyo y su mente se nubló cuando las piernas largas y blancas se abrieron y se acomodaron a los costados de su cadera. 

Su erección estaba tomando con la entrada de Kei y parecía que había una fuerza magnética que le llamaba a entrar ahí. 

Siguió besando a su chico y con una mano terminó por acomodar su miembro y dejó que Tsukki tomara una fuerte bocanada de aire. Presionó aquél orificio y apretó la mandíbula, el beso se había detenido y todos sus sentidos -y sangre- estaban concentrados en su parte baja, y sabía, que para Tsukishima sería lo mismo. 

Cuando su glande entró finalmente, los dedos de su novio se enterraron en su espalda y vio como el rubio se mordía el labio y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás por el dolor, así que dejó de moverse. 

-Lo... lo siento Tsukki, yo...

-No te detengas, sigue -le interrumpió el aludido, quién volvía a respirar casi de manera normal- si te detienes, te golpearé. 

Con una sonrisa gatuna, y de un solo movimiento, Kuroo terminó por enterrarse en el interior de Tsukishima. Era tan apretado y caliente que sentía que si se movía se correría, además, escuchar el grito del menor no le ayudaba en nada a su auto-control.

Durante demasiado tiempo había ansiado eso, durante demasiado tiempo había tenido fantasías con esto y si seguía siendo sincero, nada se acercaba a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Todo era tan maravilloso...

Haciéndole caso a la petición/exigencia de Kei, Tetsuro comenzó a moverse lentamente para luego ir acrecentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Gotas de sudor caían por su cara y se resbalaban por su cuerpo, el delgado chico debajo de él se encontraba en una situación similar, empapado de sudor. 

La respiración de Tsukki era entrecortada y se entremezclaba con los gemidos y jadeos que emitía. Sus manos se movían sin un rumbo fijo y a pesar de tener las uñas cortas, Kuroo estaba seguro que tendría unos cuantos arañazos en su espalda y en el trasero. Pero tampoco era como si pudiera quejarse al respecto, aquello le encantaba, además, el moreno también se había encargado de dejar unas cuantas marcas rojizas en la blanca piel. 

-Ku... Kuroo-saaaaaaan -exclamó Kei mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás- creo que... me... corro... 

-Tsukki, yo también -Tetsuro tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras aumentaba el ritmo- hagamoslo juntos.

Con un fuerte tirón del cabello en su nuca y un grito de satisfacción que salió de la garganta del rubio, el hombre de ojos color avellana supo que se había corrido, además de la prueba que había salido disparada desde el miembro que aún se agitaba y que había caído en su pecho. 

Realizó unos cuantos movimientos y se dejó llevar en aquél torbellino que le dejó el cerebro copado y colapsado. 

Con una fuerte exhalación, se derrumbó sobre Tsukishima, sin importarle mancharse o incluso aplastarlo con su peso. Ambos estaban extenuados por la actividad y tenían que recuperarse de las emociones y sensaciones que habían sentido momentos antes. 

Para Kuroo Tetsuro, aquello había sido lo más sensacional en toda su vida. Simplemente no tenía palabras para expresarlo, algo realmente raro en él, pero es que, de verdad, no se había asemejado a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Y podía estar seguro que, para Kei era lo mismo. 

A regañadientes, rodó su cuerpo y cayó al lado de Tsukki, quién seguía acompasando su respiración. Giró su cabeza hasta fijar su mirada en aquél pálido rostro que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

-Tsukki... Tsukki -le llamó intentando hacer que abriera los ojos, cuando el aludido lo hizo, sonrió. - ¿Sabes Tsukki...?

-Oh no Kuroo-san -cortó Tsukishima- no me digas ninguno de tus discursos baratos y cursis en un momento así.

\- ¡Tsukki! ¡No es eso! -se defendió mientras se enderezaba y recostaba apoyado en un codo en dirección hacia su novio- ¿Sabes? Te amo, Kei. 

Durante todo el encuentro, pensó que debía decirlo. No era como si nunca se lo hubiera dicho al rubio amargado que estaba recostado al lado suyo, pero creía que siempre era bueno recordarlo, aunque en ese momento, pensó que si lo decía no tendría el mismo peso ya que podría ser algo que simplemente salía por la emoción del momento y no tenía una carga en sí mismo. 

Tsukishima se le quedó mirando e imitándolo también se apoyó en su codo, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia. 

\- ¿Sabes, Kuroo-san? -las orbes doradas estaban fijas en su mirada- Yo también te amo, Tetsuro. 

El beso que siguió a esta declaración fue suave y calmado, una canalización de todo el amor que inundaba ese lugar. 

La noche aún era larga y las energías infinitas si estás al lado de la persona de la cual estás enamorado. 

**********************************

-Bro, te digo que, si la policía te descubre, irás a la cárcel -se escuchó una voz preocupada al otro lado de la línea- incluso, a pesar de que creo que Tsukki shota es adorable, no lo se... no lo hubiera puesto las manos encima, esta vez te pasaste de la raya Kuroo.

-No seas idiota, lechuza deforme

\- ¡Búho!

-Lo que sea. -Kuroo agitó una mano en el aire a pesar de que sabía que Bokuto no podía verlo- Tsukki volvió a su cuerpo normal, ahora tiene y representa 21 años. Es todo legal y mío. 

\- ¡Oh! Hubieras empezado por eso, felicitaciones entonces.

\- Si, gracias. -Un silencio incómodo surgió- Sabes, te llamaba no sólo para contarte que por fin lo habíamos hecho, sino que... para agradecerte, por... por haber estado ahí -silencio al otro lado de la línea- y, a Akaashi también. 

\- ¿Acaso la sangre todavía no vuelve a tu cabeza, a la que tiene el cerebro? 

\- ¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres?

-Kuroo, tú eres mi bro, nosotros no hicimos nada, solo estuvimos ahí para ti, no, para ustedes. Y estoy seguro que, si la situación hubiera sido al revés, Tsukki y tu habrían hecho lo mismo por nosotros, no, hubieran hecho mucho más. Lo siento bro.

\- Pero, ¿qué dices, búho idiota? No cambies el agradecimiento, soy yo el que... ¡oe!

\- ¿Aló, Bokuto-san? -Kei le había quitado el móvil a su novio. Había despertado sin encontrarlo a su lado y salió en dirección a la sala en dónde escuchó prácticamente toda la conversación. Decidió interrumpir cuando el par de idiotas se estaba poniendo nostálgico y dramático. -Sí, soy yo, el real Tsukishima. Sí. Claro. -Kuroo veía como Tsukki contestaba con monosílabas las preguntas del otro lado del teléfono. - ¿Akaashi-san? 

Un sonido procedió del celular de Tetsuro y vio que era un mensaje de Bokuto diciéndole que Akaashi le había quitado el teléfono para hablar con Tsukki, que no quería que se lo quitara ahora que volvía a ser grande, que hiciera algo para detenerlo. Con un suspiro, el moreno se acercó a Kei y de la misma forma en que había sido interrumpido momentos antes, le quitó el aparato.

\- Akaashi, ¿qué tal? Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo, pero, ¿quieres un consejo? Anda a mimar a tu búho bipolar antes de que trate de suicidarse tomando muchos suplementos alimenticios. Adiós. 

-Eso fue vulgar, Kuroo-san -le reprochó Tsukki cuando cortó. 

-No, no lo fue, pero lo que es vulgar es que sigas llamándome Kuroo-san después de que gemías mi nombre. 

-Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no haces que lo vuelva a gemir? Aunque estoy más seguro que serás tu quién diga mi nombre antes, Kuroo-san.

\- ¿Eso es un desafío? - se acercó al rubio y presionó su frente contra la suya- Kei, vamos a ver el Tsukimi el próximo año también.

-Dijiste mi nombre, patético. 

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en la cara del moreno mientras que Tsukki se dejaba apresar en aquellos fuertes brazos y comenzaban a amarse otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, realmente me gustó mucho escribirla y me divertí con los personajes.   
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Y si, este es el fin...

**Author's Note:**

> GRACIAS POR LEER! 
> 
> Puedes encontrarlo antes en mi cuenta de wattpad: @XaviCatalina


End file.
